Cemetery Temptation
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: The hounds of justice, dared each other one night to see if there was any mischief in a local cemetery. Unknown to them they would meet a young woman by the name of Keiyahra (key-yah-rah). Who captivated them and it changed all their lives forever. I DO NOT own any WWE Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any WWE characters, nor do I condone any type of activity at a cemetery. I truly believe in respecting the dead, this is a fictional so don't have a heart attack regarding this story.**

**I will leave it up to my readers if you want it to stay a ONE Shot or continue.**

...

I just have to tell you an experience that shall ever be embedded in my mind, no wait my soul.

First of all my name is Keiyahra. Actually pronounced "key-yah-rah". I'm not very tall maybe 5 ft 5 inches. Mocha colored complexion, hazel almost yellow colored eyes, with wavy dark blonde waist length hair. I usually have it down. Several tattoos, along my shoulders, I have a tongue piercing and dimple piercings. A medium to large frame but my thighs and hips make up for a lot which gives me a nice apple ass.

Now on to my experience.

I'm the type of person who likes to do the unexpected.

This cold night, had more than a chill to it but I continued walking. I had already had an argument with my now ex boyfriend. I was hurt but I was not going to cry over it. The only thing really going through my mind was that, did I have a place to stay. You know since I lived with my now ex boyfriend. Instead of doing something destructive to myself, I decided to go to one of our oldest cemeteries around to think about my next move. I know I have a job, but I don't have a ride nor do I have my own place.

Finally reaching my destination. Now when I mean oldest cemeteries we have, it literally has tombstones from the 1700s which is freaking awesome. I look at the old iron gates that I had to admit the detail in the metal work actually looked like a gothic motif. It towered at least maybe ten feet high and it was locked. Lucky for me there was an old tree that had its indentations to where one could climb. I climbed my way up and over to the block style fence, sat on the edge looking down. I wanted to make sure there was no tombstone beneath me. I'm a daredevil but I didn't want to break my neck or any other part of my body. Its a long way back to town.

As I walk along at night, the half moon shining now and then between the clouds, made the night shimmer through the trees. The fog was amazing. The way this mist hugged the ground, wrapping its arms around the tombstones. It had a life of its own, walking along with me. I'd reach down to touch it and it would dance around. Smiling I continued on.

Finally towards the back of the cemetery, I wanted to sit down. I found an extraordinary statue that represented the angel of death kissing a soulless body in its arms. The wings reached up to the sky. The angel looked like a skeleton with a Roman style type of robe, that hung over one shoulder. Its skeletal feet barely showing as it was kneeling over this lifeless body. The details of this body was also Roman style. He had a robe only around his waist. His back was up against the angels leg. The peace that resonated from its being was interesting. His eyes barely open, his lips parted so slightly as if he just took his last breathe. It was so beautiful. Not that I like to step on the dead, that's just disrespectful, but I had to touch this statues face. Barely placing my foot on the grey marble covering, I reached up and caressed its face. Getting off I decided to lean on the edge of its statue.

Listening to the music of this night. I can't comprehend why people are so scared of cemeteries or the night in general. It was hours before I heard a voice.

_"Hey"_

I looked behind me, obviously because that was the direction it came from.

_"Baby girl"_

I turned around to another direction. What the hell is going on.

_"Darling"_

I was starting to freak out a bit. I tried to look but saw nothing. It was more than one voice. I get up off the statue and walk away from the last voice I heard.

_"Where ya going sweetheart?"_

I turned around seeing a man way taller than me. He was at least six foot. His hair was loose hugging his shoulders, even though he had a hoodie on. His hair was two toned.

_"Um, I think I better go.. Sorry I was in your area mister..."_, I was not really comfortable.

I started walking backwards from him. When I heard that last voice again. It was sort of raspy and a bit deep.

I turned now seeing this blonde guy with light colored eyes I couldn't tell. That look on his face was sort of creepy but a turn on for some damn reason. His eyes glistening through his hair that was past his forehead. Looking down at me smiling. Then is when I noticed his dimples. I really love dimples.

Now really starting to see these two men to my left and right, walking towards me. I didn't have anything to protect myself with. So I took my hands out of my hoodie pockets and used what was given to me, claws.

_"Look guys I really don't want any trouble.. I'll be on my.."_, I knew what I bumped into behind me was not a tomb.

**'Shit, the way they are smiling at each other its probably another man.. Fuck ... I am totally fucked'** , I couldn't figure how to get out of this one.

_"Baby girl.. Why are you in such a hurry.. I don't bite... Hard that is.. Right guys.."_

I hear this deep baritone voice behind me. Now I'm almost really about to scream. Not that it would do me any good. Its around one o'clock in the morning and I'm in a cemetery that is closed and locked for a reason. How in the hell do I get myself into these type of situations.

Wanting to move away from this tall large frame of a man. He was bigger than the other two. He had his hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail. His eyes were light colored as well, but I could swear they looked grey.

Before I could move, this big man wrapped his arms around me. Even before I could scream, he covered my mouth and holding me tightly. His deep baritone voice spoke softly in my ear, as his lips would touch my ear. Damn the chills I'm feeling are scary and exciting.

_"Shhh, babygirl.. We will not hurt you more than you want.. We just want a little fun.. Trust me.. Us.. Shhh... It's okay.. Trust Us.. Right now its Just Us.."_

I see the other two look at each other snickering at his comment.

_"Now if you play nice, we won't hurt you.. When we are done.. We will make you believe... Understand?"_

What the hell is wrong with them? Are they going to rape me? This can't be happening.

_"Darling .. Let me tell you this.. You need to believe and nod your head that you understand.. I would hate to see that pretty little face of yours disfigured.."_

**'Is that a freaking knife in his hand. Oh God it is. Wait. He just licked my face. Did this freak just flick his tongue on my dimple piercing? Eww'**, Thinking to myself I better nod.

I nod then feel the big man laying me on the ground. Even though they took off their hoodies and sweatshirt for me to lay on them. I feel my eyes tear up. My body starts shaking.

The two tone colored hair guy sits on my legs. He reaches for the zipper of my hoodie. I start to swing and claw at him. The other two grab my arms.

_"Now Now.. sweetheart.. We said you need to trust us.. I just want to see what's underneath this hoodie.. I promise it won't hurt a bit... You just might like it.."_

He pulls down my hoodie zipper and opens it completely. Revealing my black t-shirt underneath. I think he feels me shaking.

_"Aw sweetheart, there is no need to be afraid... Just relax .. Trust us.. You will never feel like this again..."_

He tugs at my shirt and puts his large hands underneath. He slowly slides his hands up my stomach towards my breasts. He finishes pulling my shirt up to expose my bra. I hear all three moan in their throats. As scary as that sounded but, again I admit that was sort of flattering.

_"What do you think gents? A C-cup?"_, This two toned man kneaded my breasts for a few seconds.

Then blondie had my right breast and the big man had my left breast. These fools are actually measuring up my breasts what perverts.

**'Oh God.. These fuckers are pinching my nipples.. Ugh I hope they don't figure out my nipples are super sensitive to stimulation' **

_"Baby girl is most definitely a C-cup"_, The big man starts to play with my nipple.

_"I agree big man.. but it seems to me .. her nipples are sensitive"_, Blondie had to say it.

**'Shit! You dumb fuck.. I'm so screwed and I mean this literally'**

The two pervs pull down my bra and now my breasts are exposed. Just then a soft breeze pass through making my nipples hard little buds.

I hear their whispers.

_"Shit"_

"Sexy"

_"Nice"_

I'll tell you a little secret. I'm actually getting turned on and I think its because my now ex-boyfriend hasn't touched me in about a month. He hurt me a lot in many ways. So its really safe to say I'm sexually frustrated. The thing is I didn't expect to have sex like this. I will admit they are sexy as fuck, but I'm not going to tell them that.

_"Look guys... If.. If you're going to do this.. Um.. Can you give me some kind of name to call you .. It doesn't have to be your real name.. I just feel weird calling you three pervs, Blondie, Two Tone and Big Man..."_, I was still looking up at the night sky.

These three actually chuckled.

_"Sweetheart.. Look at me.. You can call me... Hmm, Call me Tyler"_, Is what two toned stated to me.

_"Baby girl.. You can call me..."_, Smirking at his friend, _"Leakee"_

_"Process of elimination Darling.. You can call me Moxley"_, Blondie really needs to quit smiling.

Taking a deep breath I nod. _"Just please don't kill me okay.. I already feel like shit.. I won't report you.. Just to what you want and let me go home.. I just want to go home..."_

They all look at each other.

Tyler leans over my body and he looks me straight in the eyes.

_"Sweetheart.. We will not kill you but after this you will feel everything but hurt.. Just trust us.."_

Looking at his dark eyes sparkling at me. I'm probably guessing right if I say they are brown. Either way they are gorgeous, especially with his long lashes. I nod.

Tyler sits straight up again, while Moxley and Leakee start their teasing.

Leakee leans in and starts to flick his tongue on my nipple. Moxley leaned in from his side and started the same but this fucking idiot decided to apply a lot of pressure on my nipple making me yelp.

_"Hey easy Amb- .. Moxley"_, Tyler stated while Moxley looked at him wide-eyed.

I know now they are NOT using their real names just by that simple mistake.

Moxley went back to his side of torture or pleasure.

These two continue playing with my nipples and I'm trying really hard not to give in. I know I am failing miserably.

I feel Tyler pulling at my jeans. He unbuttons them and starts to pull them down. He takes off my shoes with the rest of my clothes. I am completely naked.

Tyler rubs his hands on my thighs as he pulls them apart. Moving back, he gets between my thighs. I try to look but can't with Leakee and Moxley sucking and enjoying my nipples.

Gasping as I felt Tyler's tongue sliding against my folds that are already moist.

_"Mm, guys we have a wet one here... She really is enjoying this.. Keep it up.. She'll be ready very soon..",_ Tyler started his torture on me.

Moving his tongue in long strokes, then circling his tongue around my clit. He would then suck on everything and I mean the lips, my clitoral hood, everything. Trust me, he knew what he was doing. Sometimes I even thought he was writing something with his tongue. With all that swirling around with his, might I add, long tongue.

I couldn't take it any more. My body told my mind to fuck off as it betrayed me. My hips started moving up against Tyler's face. I felt him moan against my clit.

I started breathing faster, my soft cries were making them moan. This sensation was making my body shiver sending chills down my spine.

I could hear Tyler growling against my moist folds.

Bucking my hips faster, Leakee released my nipple and whispered in my ear.

_"That's it baby girl.. Look at me.. let go.. I want you to come for us.. Give us that sweet honey of yours.. I want to lick it so bad... I can't wait to fuck you.."_

I couldn't take it. As I looked at him as he spoke softly. Damn his voice was sexy as hell. He kept playing with my nipple, twirling it between his fingers.

_"Kiss me"_, I wanted his full lips so bad before I screamed from their teasing.

Smiling, his lips were on mine. He took his sweet time exploring my mouth. This man was amazing with his tongue and this was just kissing. Taking my cries and moans into his body.

I felt myself letting go. My back was arching, my hips bucking uncontrollably and my cries hit a higher pitch. Tyler wasn't stopping though, he kept torturing my poor clit. He was sucking harder as I came all over him face.

This man was going to be the death of me. Death by orgasm. Well at least I'm already at the cemetery.

Finally releasing my more than sensitive clit. He sat on his knees, licking his lips.

_"You guys have to taste her man.. So fucking good.."_ Tyler stated as his hungry eyes looked at me.

Just then I felt some fingers plunge inside me with out notice. I yelped pulling away or trying to.

Seeing Moxley that it was him. Feeling him swirl his long fingers inside he applied pressure against my G-spot and I bucked automatically, making him smirk. He pulled them out and sucked his fingers.

_"Your such a good girl..?"_, Leakee looked at me.

_"Call me Kei "Key" short for Keiyahra"_, I bashfully said to him as I looked away.

_"Thank you"_, He said to me, _"Just a beautiful woman you are Kei... Now to taste you.."_

He slid his hand against my folds and slowly pushed in two fingers. That really did feel good. He pumped his fingers for a few moments and yes I was bucking up against his hand, enjoying the moment.

I whimpered as he pulled his fingers out. Watching them lick and suck my juices off their fingers was more than a turn on.

What I didn't realize was that Tyler was taking his pants down while I was enjoying the simple views of these two men sucking on their fingers.

_"Kei, Sweetheart.. Look at what I have for you.."_, Tyler smirks as he strokes his cock.

I just stare at him as he teases my clit with his cock. I'm so glad he puts on a condom. He moves in closer having my thighs up to where my ass is sort of sitting on this well toned thighs.

_"So how long has it been since your last sexual encounter? Not counting any self pleasure"_, Moxley looks at me.

I look away from all of them.

_"Hours"_

_"Day's"_

_"Weeks"_

I still wouldn't look at them as each one said their comment. It's not like it was my fault, my ex wouldn't touch me.

_"You're kidding? Well we will have to take care of that right now..."_, Tyler started as he press his cock against my entrance.

He pushed only the head in and grunted as I whimpered. I bit my lower lip looking at him.

_"Fuck... So tight... It's okay sweetheart.. I'll go in slowly.. I want you to adjust to me.. you let me know..."_, Tyler was actually being considerate.

Once I felt okay I moved my hips giving him the go ahead. Slowly moving in inch by inch he was finally all the way.

**'Fuck this feels so good. I miss this, this feeling of being filled. The feeling of a man wanting me.'**, I softly moan.

He starts to move in and out. Slow at first, then he picks up his pace. I meet his rhythm.

The other two sit on their knees watching what is transpiring. I can see their bulge and let me tell you that it is the whole radio station. I want to reach for them, when Tyler snaps his hips catching my attention.

_"Don't you dare sweetheart, right now you belong to me.. I want your full attention on me.. F-u-u-c-k you're so tight..."_, Tyler lets go of my legs and leans in.

He starts kissing me and not slowing down. He swallows my cries. Tyler then moves his talented mouth to my neck. I hope he doesn't find my weak spot. He keeps taken part of my skin into his mouth. Nibbling on that spot for a long while as he kept snapping his hips with force now. I know there is going to be a hickey. Hearing his grunts, I'm so about to lose it.

Feeling him touch my spot over and over, _"Oh fuck.. Tyler I'm.. Ugh.. I'm... "_

_"That's its sweetheart give me those cries.. I want your body to belong to me right now.. milk my cock... Now!... Fuck!"_, Tyler's grunting into my ear.

I don't even try to fight it, I let go once again feeling my body lose control. I wrap my legs around him pulling him in with all my might. My arms are under and behind him. My hands on his back as I claw him. He grunts, a few more thrusts that are beyond erratic. Feeling his hips tremble into me. His back arching under my hands. I'm in heaven right now. I really don't want to let go.

Having my eyes closed the entire time allowing my body feel the pleasure it was receiving. Once again, I didn't see Leakee and Moxley are now naked.

_"Sweetheart, as much as I enjoy being inside you can you unhook your legs?"_, Tyler looks at me smiling and he actually pecked my lips.

Feeling my legs still trembling, I want to get up and even adjust myself. Not knowing what was going to happen next. I feel so damn vulnerable. Feeling someone grab my hair yank me up a bit, kissing me roughly. Moxley takes over. Naturally he dominates my mouth. Pulling me up to my knees facing him on his. Feeling his very erect cock against my thigh. He grabs my ass squeezing it.

_"Turn around Darling.. I want you from behind.. NOW!"_, The look in his eyes startled me.

I turn around and get on my hands and knees. When I feel impact on my ass.

**'FUCK! Did this jerk smack my ass. Damn did that hurt.'**

Moxley plays his erection all along my awaiting moist folds and dripping entrance. Pushing in, I actually growl at his penetration.

This Moxley guy by no means was gentle. I sort of like this. I mean I do like it rough a bit.

Feeling him push all the way to my cervix. I honestly couldn't wait for him to ravage me like he wanted. He looked like that type of guy.

Moxley began pumping my body. His fingers were digging into my skin. His thrusts began to be harder. My head was hanging low, he kept hitting my spot that was still sensitive from Tyler. He leaned forward to grab my hair yanking me up. I cringed a bit holding his wrist. I felt his chest against my back.

He did feel good I was a bit cold and feeling the heat from him was soothing.

His left arm wrapped around my throat, holding me to him. Hearing his sharp breathes in my was turning me on even more.

Just something about a man breathing hard in your ear whether he's fucking or making love to you. Its just showing me, personally, he is enjoying my body. And the way Moxley is pounding me, its an understatement.

Feeling pressure around my throat, I feel a bit dizzy. It was a bit hard to breathe.

_"Fuck.. Darling I love this pussy of yours... Mmm You are tight... I can claim this piece of ass and you know you would want me to.."_, Moxley was saying to me before he nibbled my ear.

I think I was starting to pass out, because I was seeing black spots in my vision.

He heard my shallow breath and released some pressure. I was between gasping for and moaning that he was hitting my spot harder than ever. I couldn't hold on any more. Hearing our skins slapping each other. My legs were weak, my knees hurt from being pounded into the ground beneath me.

I could have sworn they moaned. All I know I jerked forward as Moxley used his right hand to rub and squeeze my clit. It was swollen and really sensitive. Moxley was not helping by doing that. This sensation sent me over the edge even faster. I cried out in pure ecstasy.

Moxley pushed me down onto their hoodies. I was now on my stomach. I felt him penetrate me again as he laid on top of me.

I don't know about you ladies but I love when a man rides me like this. I moaned as deep as I could.

He began to thrust every possible angle at me. I still hadn't come down from my orgasm and here he was hitting my spot again.

I tried to whisper for him to stop, but his grunts were louder. I know he heard me because he ended up biting my shoulder from behind. I felt a single tear cascade down my cheek.

I don't know if I was crying because I was tired, or it was because of the pleasure, or maybe the pain from him biting my shoulder so hard. I think he did break the skin.

_"S-h-i-t! You're such a good little cunt, darling.. so fucking good..."_, Moxley growled into my ear again.

He started to grind and twirl his hips up against me.

**'Fuck he is doing a lot of the things I enjoy... How in the hell does he know this'** , I kept telling myself with all these mixed up emotions.

I started feeling that sensation swiftly rush through my body again as I bit my lip to hold in my cries. All they heard were my high pitched whimpers as my body tried to arch and buck against Moxley. After a few more thrusts he finally came.

I had no choice but to lay there until he was finished. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. Moxley finally lifted his weight off me. Kissing down my back and then placing soft kisses on my ass cheeks. I thought, he was actually a nice guy.

Out of no where I screamed, he literally bit into my ass cheek. Leakee had to cover my mouth. Moxley started laughing as he sat up.

Like I said I **thought** he was a nice guy.

_"What? It's just a reminder she belongs to us.."_, Moxley continued laughing.

Leakee shook his head at him then telling me it was okay.

Leakee started softly rubbing his hands on my back as he laid next to me.

_"It's okay baby girl, trust me... Lay on top of me.."_, Leakee spoke softly as he kissed my shoulder.

He helped me since my legs were still a bit shaky. I laid on top of him feeling his warmth.

To me it felt longer than a few moments, as he sat up. Feeling his erection between us, I didn't even have to ask. I already knew what he wanted. I was starting to get sore, even feeling a bit numb. I really didn't know how much more I could really handle. I think I've already had four unbelievable orgasms.

_"Baby girl, you're going to ride my dick.. Don't give me that look.. I'm not asking nor am I telling you again.. "_, Leakee stared into my eyes.

I stared back, but I couldn't move. Shivering at the breeze that wrapped itself around me.

Grabbing a hold of my hips and ass, he lifted me up. With out any assistance he penetrated me. I muffled my cry into his neck. His girth was mind blowing. I almost broke the skin of his neck. A very deep growl vibrated up from deep with in his chest.

_"Fuck baby girl.. You've never had one like mine have you?"_, Leakee chuckled as I shook my head no.

Not really giving me a chance to adjust he started moving. He started off with a good pace and I had finally caught up with his rhythm. It was a bit painful but the good kind. I kept sucking on his skin and he eventually started to do the same. He would sneak in some bite marks around my breasts as I rode him.

_"Harder baby girl.. Ride my dick... Ugh fuck.. Just like that.. keep it like that"_, Leakee was really torturing me.

By now I'm literally bouncing on his dick. He applies more pressure on my hips. I know I will end up with deep bruises after this.

Another orgasm was fast approaching. I could feel it. I wanted to fight it off so bad, but every chance I would almost make it subside. He would suck my nipples and it would roll its way back. I really can't take this anymore, I have to come. I just have to.

"Oh Lawwd... Leakee please .. I .. I.. neeeeed to ... Ohhhh FUCK!", No use, another orgasm ripped through my body hard I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"That's it baby squeeze my dick.. Come all over my dick... FUCK Yeah! Fuck!", Leakee gritted his teeth.

I guess he was trying to fight his orgasms back as well. I would hear his sharp breathing as he clenched his jaw.

He laid back down pulling me with him. He took my lips and slid his tongue in. Damn he was a good kisser. My hair had fallen over my shoulders over his face, chest and to the ground next to him. Having one hand around my waist, holding me on top of him. He used his free hand to smack my ass, then grab tightly. He would push my ass down towards him as he sped up his thrusts.

I'm surprised the dead didn't tell us to shut up with all the noise. The sounds of skin smacking each other. Moxley's moans and soft profanities as he stroked himself. Tyler's dirty talk, along with profanities wanting Leakee to hurry up. Telling him he wanted me again.

As I whispered into Leakee's ear while I nibbled on it.

_"Fuck Leakee.. Please.. I can't take anymore.. How am I going to move after you.. Please.. I'll do anything just don't let them take me again after you tonight.."_

This comment intrigued him. Smiling he started pecked my lips.

_"Anything?"_

I nodded.

_"Come to my hotel room tonight.. None of us don't check out until 1pm today.. "_

I looked at him, trying to think of some stupid excuse to say no. My mind was literally shut down and exhausted.

_"B-but I have to go to work later today.."_, I hope this excuse works.

_"So call in sick.."_, He smirks at me then bites my neck softly.

**'Fuck I knew that wouldn't work.. Hmm let me try another'**

I pull away and he releases my neck.

_"Leakee... I can't call in sick.. Fuck.. that feels good.. I mean.. I have bills to pay.. Are you going to pay them?... Shit.. Ugh.. Mmm fuck..."_

This man is literally chuckling at me. He is fucking me like that on purpose so I can't speak. And what he was doing was that he would slow down gyrating his hips then snap them up full force.

_"Baby girl, if your trying for an excuse to ease your way out, it won't work.. You're coming with me and that's final.."_, He looked at me sternly.

_"B-but..."_

He narrowed his eyes at me, pulling me by the hair as he fucked harder. Our foreheads touching.

_"What did I tell you?"_

This is what I meant that I had to tell you about my experience. And we are not even close to being done.

I heard his breathing turn in to sharp panting. He moves his arm from my waist, places it on my overly sensitive swollen clit and began rubbing it.

_"Come for me one more time baby girl.. I want you to come with me.. Ugh fuck.. I'm so close.. I can't hold back much longer.. Grrr Fuck!..."_, Leakee's facial expressions were telling me he was really close.

He pulls me down to suck on my neck again. I'm even afraid to look at what my body will look like later.

I feel him thrusting erratically, very very unorganized, but with so much damn force. I let out my last orgasm of the night. With several hard snaps of his hips, he pushes all the way in holding it. My full weight in on this man. I feel his body slightly trembling under me. I know I am.

Laying there, Leakee holds me tight as he turns placing me back on the make shift hoodie and sweatshirt blanket. He smirks seeing my half lidded yet fully glazed over eyes as my try to catch my breathe.

_"Alright you two.. Let's get dressed and we're taking her back to the suite. Its not like she can fight us anyway.."_, Leakee changed quickly.

He was sweet enough to help me change back into my clothes. As he pulled me up to stand, I lost my balance.

Chuckling he held me up, _"You want me to carry you?"_

I shook my head and tried to step forward, almost falling. He caught me again, lifting me up bridal style. Looking at me, I shrugged as he started walking.

...

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up and I was naked in a strange room. I turned around feeling someone against my back and a tattooed arm around my waist.

I looked at the time on Leakee's cell phone, it was barely five in the morning. I didn't sleep much I guess.

I felt him move.

_"Morning, baby girl"_, He kissed my shoulder, _"What's wrong? Can't move?"_

He started laughing as I smacked his chest.

I had a more serious look. I didn't have a cell phone. I didn't want to tell him I was now homeless. I guess Leakee saw me in deep thought.

Lifting my chin to meet his eyes. He sees my eyes watery.

_"Hey... Hey... Don't cry.. I didn't hurt you did I?"_

I shook my head as I wiped my eyes.

_"Then what's wrong? Talk to me about it and I'm not taking no for answer.."_, Saying this softly with such care.

How could I tell this guy my problems.

_"Talk to me or I'm not letting you out of this bed..."_, As Leakee held me tight by the waist.

There was a knock at the door.

_"Come in bro.. I know its the both of you.."_ Leakee called out to the other two men.

Tyler and Moxley walk in smiling at my naked body.

_"So you coming to the hotel gym or you want to meet us there?"_ Tyler kept glancing over at my curves under the blanket.

_"Yeah man I have to talk to her, she's a bit upset.. I'll be there in a few.. I won't take long..."_ Leakee looked back at me.

Leakee's two crime partners left, leaving us alone.

_"Now talk..",_ He looked at me not showing any expression.

As I explained to him why I was at the cemetery. What had happen between my ex-boyfriend. How I was homeless, no cell phone and such. He was so sweet. He listened, wiped my tears as I cried.

He kissed my forehead, telling me to go back to sleep. He would be getting his work out with his buddies inside this hotel gym. He would be back in an hour or so.

I nodded as he got up putting on some grey sweats and t-shirt. Pulling his hair back, grabbing his room key.

I hear the suite door close and I close my eyes.

...

***HOTEL GYM***

All three are hard at working out their bodies. Finishing their first round, they sat drinking water.

_"Rome, so why was she upset?"_ Seth was always the curious one.

Roman started laughing that they were using their names now. Seth and Dean both chuckled know why it was funny.

Roman drank some more water and started to explain to them. After he spoke to them and they came up with some kind of solution to help Kei. They agreed and went back for round two at the gym.

They walked in, to the suite. Roman had an envelope that was stuffed with money. Placing a letter on top of it.

These three stood there watching Kei sleeping peacefully. They didn't want to wake her. They were packed, grabbing their luggage, Seth and Dean walked out of the room and out the suite.

Roman softly kissed her hair, leaving his room key. Walking towards the door he looks back one more time wondering if he will ever see her again. Takes a deep breathe, now outside the main door, placing the 'do not disturb' sign on the knob. Seeing the cleaning lady. He tells her not to disturb his cousin that was still asleep inside. She nodded and skipped that door.

...

I moved around in the bed. I felt so relaxed. I never had a good sleep until today. I slowly open my eyes and look around. I don't hear any noise. I see the clock on the wall, my eyes almost fell out. It was already evening.

I kept wondering where those three were at. I grab the room phone and call my job. I really didn't want to go into detail why I didn't show up for work. I missed my shift at JOJO's Bar and Grill. Joey or as I called him JoJo, has been a long time friend. Since childhood really. I've worked for him around five years maybe. I told him about my ex and I. He stated it was okay to take the day off sine I'm always there and one of his best employees. My boss is so cool. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I hung up the phone. Sitting there I felt my legs and private area so damn sore.

I looked over at the pillow where Leakee slept and saw a letter with my name and saw an envelope.

I started to read. This is where the next chapter in my life began. I said I wanted to tell you about my experience that was embedded in my soul. It was my story from my Cemetery Temptation, that changed my life forever, but that is a whole different chapter in my life.

...

**I hope you enjoyed this short story... I don't know if you guys would want me to go further, or keep as is. Let me know. I would love your feedback. Much Love and Respect! Muah! DenAsia aka TxRose**


	2. Chapter 2

***Just a friendly reminder I do not own any WWE Characters that I might put in here in the future, nor do I own any WWE Characters that I use now.**

***I do not own any music, or any publication that is not of my own creation. All lyrics from songs that I will use in here I will state its original owner and is ONLY used for entertainment purposes.**

***I only own my characters in this story.**

**Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

**...**

As I read this letter, I just have to tell you what it stated. It would just be so damn rude of me if I don't, don't you think? Okay, this is what I'm reading.

_Dearest Kei, _**(he actually spelled it right, go figure)**

_First of all, we want to thank you for the wonderful time we had last night. We all agree it was the spur of the moment type of deal. But well worth it. _

_Kei you are a beautiful woman and by the way you left us with your own branding if you catch my drift. Damn woman can you bite. **(I couldn't help but chuckle, I bit back and sucked harder than they did)**_

_I want to tell you and I know my crime partners will agree, we hope to see you again one day if destiny makes us cross paths once more. _

_I talked to them about your predicament and they agreed. We rented this suite out for you for about a month to give you a chance to find you a place. I know you're thinking how. Well if you see that envelope that I placed on the pillow or you might already have it in your hand, it contains money. All of us, went to a local bank and gathered some money for you. I know it was short notice but we decided to give you a fighting chance for what your ex-boyfriend did to you. Remember this baby girl, he was not a man, that was a boy. If he couldn't see what he was doing to you, its his loss. _

_In the envelope, is $16,000 dollars. **(I couldn't believe it. My jaw was on my lap. I literally almost tore the envelope apart, checking to see if it was true. I kept reading.)**_

_We want you to use this money to find an apartment that will soot your needs, maybe get a automobile, a cell phone, and put aside the rest for an emergency. It's up to you what you want to do with, now, your money. I know you will do the right thing._

_Well "Our" Sweet Temptation, that is all for now. None of us wanted to wake you, since we gave you a night I'm pretty sure you will never forget. I don't know about them two fools, but I won't. You're the candy to my sweet tooth. Yeah I know you're smirking and that your heart skipped a beat. I know this because I'm that good._

_Take care of yourself._

_Thinking about you always,_

_Leakee _

...

He was right. Even though I was crying because of what they just did for me. I was smirking and yes my heart did skip a beat. He was smooth, I'll give him that, telling me I was the candy to his sweet tooth. It was nice to hear stuff like that though.

I couldn't believe it. Not only did they show me what it felt like to be lusted after, giving me a place to stay for month, and this money to boot.

Sitting on the bed, I looked around. I've never felt so happy. My stomach would agree since it started growling at me. I laughed and called room service for something simple to hold me through the night. It's funny how when you're happy you actually are able to get an appetite. I haven't felt this in a long ass time.

I got up and put my hoodie on at least so I could answer the door. Room service came and went as I sat on the couch watching TV.

I decided to take a quick shower, it was late. The clock on the wall stated it was almost midnight.

After I got out, I walked back to the bedroom in the hotel robe provided and went to bed. I placed that envelope into my jean pocket. God knows I don't want to lose that money.

I lay in bed, thinking about the three men. Aw hell, how was I suppose to get some sleep. Thinking about them made me horny. Reliving that moment was not helping me one bit. Eventually I started getting sleepy. I closed my eyes and awaited for the new day.

...

After getting ready, eating breakfast and had the hotel call me a cab. I left for my local bank to deposit this money. As the Account Representative went to make my deposit. Who would of thought, yesterday I had only one hundred bucks to my name in the bank. Now I can get the things I truly needed. I once again called my boss from the bank and explained to him that I needed a few days off, to find a place to live and such. He agreed, stating he has been there and it wouldn't affect me since I had some vacation and sick days that I've never used.

Did I tell you I had such a cool boss? I did didn't I? Oh well I'll say it again, he's so fucking cool. Joey or Jojo as I call him, even gave me several numbers where his sister manages some really nice gated town homes, condo's and even apartment complexes not to mention she has her own real estate business.

As the teller came back, I explained to her that I needed to find a place to purchase an auto. She showed me a listing of dealerships that they work closely with. She gave me her card and told me to call her when I got there and she would work out a best deal possible. I shook her hand and waited for the cab to pick me up for the last time. I did look at the listing and decided to go to a GMC dealership.

I gave the cab driver the place I wanted to go to.

Finally arriving there it was still early, almost eleven in the morning. I start looking around and roll my eyes. I hate it when these damn vultures come at you like they're starving. Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I. Oh well, I meant to say that the car sale people always do that, but they still look at you like a piece of meat.

I really didn't know what to get. It had to be something that I was willing to put up with for the next five or six years. Hell even longer, until that thing dies on me.

I looked at two GMC autos. I was debating between the Sierra 1500 Pick Up or the Acadia. Then I look around, to find a sales person. I decided I wanted to test drive them both. The sales person brought me the Acadia first, he starts telling me about all the safety alerts that are built in, which I already knew. I'm not stupid you know. I'll let you in on another little secret. I like GMC's because of OnStar. It makes me feel safer out on the road. Don't believe me read up on it. They have two options, you can either have it come with the auto or get the "FMV - for my vehicle" option and just add it to your auto. Which is pretty awesome.

Anyway's I finished test driving both. I decided to go with the Sierra 1500, Special Edition of course. As the sales person started working on paperwork I gave my bank a call and let them talk out the details as I negotiated terms, payments, down payment, etc. Like I said I am not stupid. My bank representative was not lying she worked out the best deal and pushed for the six year mark. After my down payment, my monthly payments were more than affordable and that was including full coverage auto insurance. I was pleased. Okay I'm lying again, I'm on a high right now.

Finally I was able to get my truck. Wait. My Truck. I can't believe it. It sounds funny saying that. Can you believe this is my first automobile ever? Leakee, Tyler and Moxley where ever you all are boo, I love you for doing this. I'll never forget you.

The sales person gave me my keys to my truck. "Eeek!" I'm like kid in a candy store but that is my candy. I got in and drove off. I'm pretty sure those of you who ever bought their first auto know exactly what I'm feeling right now. The freedom to go and come as you please. Not having to ask anyone for rides anymore. It felt so right, like all was right with the world.

My next stop was to go get me a cell phone. I went to the wireless store that my boss used. I walked in looked at the smart phones. Saw the one I wanted purchased it, with some accessories. Nothing fancy, just a case w/clip to hook on and a cute little initial trinkets that I attached to my skull cell case. The initials I put as if I need a reminder who made this possible. I know it was probably not their real names, but I bought the initials "L, T and M". Yes I know I love skulls but those initials mean a lot to me. I was so ecstatic. My first cell.

I know you might think I've never had anything. Well, I haven't I've grown up poor. Only important stuff was paid. Food, clothing and a roof over your head. The way my dad was, as long as the essentials were paid. You had two feet to get you around so start walking. And I did as soon as I was old enough I took off. That is when I met my boyfriend for so many years. I lived with him, but enough about him. He is now in the past.

I called Jojo's sister Monica. She was a very successful business woman in real estate. I called her up. Lucky for me she just finished her last appointment for the day and it was still early.

I made my way over there, it was five in the afternoon. I thought I'd never see the day to where I would be stuck in five o'clock traffic. I know I'll regret this later, but I like being stuck. I know, I know but I've never been stuck in this traffic. Seeing people mad, bitching, even some inconsiderate people cutting off others. I actually feel sorry for them. Do they not see how lucky one is just to be able to drive around. Not having to walk everywhere, or having to stand in the rain risking getting water splashed on you because some asshole is in a rush and speed through the water collecting along the curb of the street. Or even running to the needed bus stop so you do not miss your bus. Even being on the bus having to put up with all the annoying kids crying at the top of their lungs, and all the other stuff people do to just push your patience. People picking on you, yelling at you and you have to bite your tongue because you need to get to your location. So I say, to you be thankful you can drive around.

Okay back to Monica. I finally pulled up to her office, parked and walked in. I must admit her office was very well decorated. It had a log cabin country style home feel to it. The colors were warm. Live plants strategically placed around the lobby area. She even had a large corner fish tank. I don't know exactly what aroma therapy she had around the place but it smelled like winter in a sense. The mixture of pine with cinnamon and apple twist to it. Either way it smelled wonderful.

We took a seat and she took out her notepad where she began asking questions. I told her what my budget was, if she could find me something to maybe where I could maybe rent to own. Something in a gated community, maybe a security who patrolled the area, because I wanted to feel safe. Remember I stated my ex hurt me in many ways. No one knows about that, I just want to play it safe. Finally we finished up an hour later. We shook hands and she stated she had a few in mind. Monica also stated she'll start working on it in the morning. I told her I had a place until the middle of next month.

Monica walked me to my truck and I waited for her to get back into her office, to make sure she was safe. I turned on the truck and pulled out. Not knowing where to go its now a bit after six o'clock. I thought I would go visit my mom. I really did miss her, but I couldn't stand my dad anymore. Hence me leaving so early.

After a while I pulled up to my parents home. I didn't see my dad's car. Which I still think he's an asshole. He had the auto but would still make me walk everywhere sometimes even my mom. But I'd tell her to stay home, I'd go get the groceries and such on foot. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

I hear my mom stating to come in, so I opened the screen door and walked in. She sees me and starts to cry. I don't mean sniffling, I mean as if I had died and came back to life, strong heart felt tears. I admit again I cried as I hugged her. I was still in my clothes on from yesterday. But I didn't care, I knew my mom loved me. We sat for a while talking. I asked her if she wanted to go eat somewhere. She nodded, she grabbed her small wallet, which made me shed another tear. I know the reason why I never really had money was because I would go by the house when my dad would leave and give her money. She always hid it from him. I don't understand why she never left him. He used to abuse my mom and continued until I stabbed him with my pocket knife I had when I was younger. I smile every time I see the long scar on his right hand. Let's just say its a friendly reminder to him never to touch my mother again. I know I shouldn't have but that's my mom, I told him next time I was going to kill him. My mother never had any accidental run in with the walls, doors or cabinets in the house ever again. No more cops at the house that the neighbors would call. My mom was safe and I'm glad I was the one to put that old son of a bitch in his place.

Being snapped out of my thoughts, as my mom asked me about the truck. I told her it was mine. That I was able to save up enough to get it and I barely bought it today. I opened the door and helped her in. I walked around and she stated if I could take her to the bank. I know I have a lot of secrets but I actually opened an account for her at my bank so I can deposit money any time she needed. I would rather go with out to make sure she had what she needed. God knows my dad was and still is a stingy fucker, I'm surprised he even got a home phone. My mom gave me the new home phone number and I gave her my cell number. Man I still feel strange saying that.

I gave her, her debit card. Now don't think I am my father. My mother wanted me to keep her debit card, just in case my dad ever found it. I gave it to her and I went to the ATM, getting her eighty bucks so she can do a little shopping. I fought hard fighting back my tears, seeing her take her money with such content, a smile on her face as she placed that money in her small purse. She gave me back her debit card and I placed it in my wallet and back in my back pocket.

We went to go eat, she insisted on paying but of course I wouldn't allow it. We ordered we ate, and I asked her if where she wanted to go. It broke my heart, when she asked me something so simple. She asked me so softly, if I could take her to a local strip full of stores she always wanted to go to. Who was I to deny this to the woman who gave me life. I knew of the place she wanted to go to and we head out that way. I know I was driving but I couldn't stop thinking of those three men who made this possible.

My mom caught that smirk literally plastered on my face. If you all know how moms are, you know they always have to ask.

_"Baby, who are you thinking of to have that smile on your face?"_

I chuckled a bit, and you know I was NOT going to go into detail. That erotic night was slamming my head and making me well, you know I'll leave it at that.

Keeping my eyes on the road, _"No one, was just thinking about a guy I met last night. Him and his friends saw I was upset and they kept me company all night talking and such. Keeping me happy."_

**'Like I said I'm not telling her about the best sexual night I've had in years probably... Hell probably my life. I was thinking about all three men, not just one'**

_"Does he make you happy?"_, My mom stated softly.

She always did speak softly, unless she was mad. We all know mama's how they can be when they're pissed.

_"Mom, I don't know really.. He did a lot just being their for me last night, even his friends, I didn't even get his number or anything."_, I told her as we finally pulled up into the parking lot.

_"Well baby, if its meant to be you two will see each other somewhere.. someday"_, She smiled at me.

We continued enjoying our time alone. Walking from store to store she bought little things here and there, that she wanted. I bought some clothes for me, since all my stuff is back with the ex. That's if he didn't throw my stuff away. I told my mom to lie to my dad stating I bought it for her. So he does not get suspicious. She turned around saying it wouldn't be a lie because I gave her the money so technically I did buy it. Okay so I'll give her that one.

I took her home and my dad was outside drinking his fucking beer with his friends. I carried my mother's bags inside and my dad kept looking at my truck. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I kissed my mom goodbye and told her to call no matter what time night or day. She nodded as I walked out.

_"So who are you fucking for that truck?"_, My dad stated I already knew he was drunk, but that pissed me off.

_"Do you really want to do this in front of your friends, because I am like you I don't give a fuck or have you forgotten what happen to your hand? I could give you a friendly reminder not to fuck with me on the other hand.. Better yet how about your chest.. No wait.. How about your fucking balls?"_, I swear the tension in the air outside was thick.

_"You've always been a little disrespectful bitch"_, He glared at me for embarrassing him in front of his friends.

I busted out laughing, which pissed him off more.

_"I'm disrespectful.. Listen you old fucking piece of shit. You are the one who has never had respect for anyone not even your own pathetic ass.. Since you want to do this in front of them.. Alright.. Let's do this shit.. You have never been a man. You've hit and abused my mother, you almost killed me when I was two years old.. You want to say that you're the man of the house, please.. You're like the old fuck of the house. No wonder my siblings left when they did, leaving me behind to put up with your shit.. But yeah I put yo ass in line didn't I?... Every time you see that scar on your hand.. Remember stupid fuck.. Your child did that to you for hitting my mother, your wife.. Oh and by the way.. Don't even think about taking it out on my mother.. The neighbors have my number and I will keep my promise of what I told you when I was younger."_, Damn did it feel good to tell him off.

I guess his friends had no idea, my father was abusive. The stern looks he was getting from them.

I smirked at him, and said farewell to his friends. Walked to my truck and left.

Getting back to the hotel, I went up with my bags. Walking into my temporary home, I place my bags next to the couch. I sat down and just sat there. Lay my head back looking up at the ceiling.

Once again the thoughts of those three roamed my imagination. I wish I had their numbers honestly to keep in touch with them. But its true like my mom said. If its meant to be, it will happen no matter what.

I called my boss and asked him if he could help me tomorrow.

_"Hello?"_, Joey didn't recognize my number.

_"Hey JoJo, its me Kei... this is my cell"_, Laughing at his response.

_"Oh look at you.. Taking days off and she goes on a shopping spree... What did you win the lottery or something?"_, He chuckled after that.

He is just to adorable always has been. Yeah he can be a real smart ass at times but I always got even. We had that kind of relationship.

_"Or something...Seriously though... Can you help me get my stuff from Evan's home and help me take it to storage.. You know.. Until Monica can help me find a place.."_

There was a bit of silence, _"Baby where are you staying, you okay? Really?"_

_"Well for now I am.. I'll have a place until the middle of next month.. I just don't want to leave my stuff with him.. You know..."_, I told him trying to keep a steady tone.

_"Do you want me to pick you up? You know I'll help you..."_, Joey still using his concerned tone.

_"Actually nope.. I have a ride.. I'll meet you at work say.. tomorrow morning before you open.. How's that?"_, Finally I don't have to worry so much about my ex.

_"Sure no problem, I'll get two other people to help.. So were are in and out in a hurry.."_, He started chuckling.

I swear he is such a pervert but I love him. I laughed back.

_"Perv"_

_"That's not what you said back in the day growing up"_, He busted out laughing.

_"Yeah and you know you loved me smacking that ass to wake you up, when Mom let me charge into your room on a early Sunday Morning.. You know which Sunday's I'm talking about.."_, I was rolling my eyes.

We both started laughing.

_"Don't even bring up that memory.. But remember how Mary hated that I would drink from your soda and eat from your lemon ice cream?"_, Chuckling again.

_"Ugh, don't even remind me of that bitch.. I don't know what you saw in her.. Oh I know she was a easy piece of ass... I had one thing she didn't and you know what I'm talking about. You told mom all the time..."_, I remembered hearing both our moms talking when we were twenty years old.

_"Yeah I know... But baby... Let me let you go.. I'm about to leave with you know who.. I'll meet ya at work in the morning okay?.."_, Joey stated as I heard his other in the back ground.

_"Sure no problem.. Save my number JoJo.. I don't know if I'll ever call you again..",_ laughed out loud hearing his gasping.

_"Bitch"_, Joey stated with some sass behind it.

_"Pussy"_, Making him laugh again.

Hanging up, I sat there looking at the ceiling again. I grab my bags and head to the bedroom, where I slept with him. In all honestly I can still feel his strong arm around my waist. Why did these men leave such an impact on me. Well besides of doing what they did for me.

Putting the little bit of clothing I bought up. I threw myself on the bed and relaxed. Looking out the window, even though its dark it still was peaceful.

My mind wondered for tomorrow's events. Hoping Evan didn't cause a scene. Hoping my clothes and items were still inside and not in the trash. Luckily I bought two rolls of trash bags, so everything but my clothes can be thrown into these bags.

Then hoping Monica could find a place quick. Not that I don't mind staying here the entire time, but I do not want to get accustomed to this life style. Honestly I can't even afford this room. I don't even want to know how much it cost them for the entire month.

Dammit, I really need to relax.

...

Even though they were at their next venue, Roman couldn't stop thinking of Kei. His mind wondered her very light mocha colored skin tone. Her eyes looked yellow but could have been hazel. He didn't care, she just felt right in his arms. He smelled that aroma she had. It was so soft, he was guessing maybe vanilla.

Seth snapped him out of his thoughts as they were getting ready for their house show.

_"So you still thinking about her man?"_, Seth looked over Roman.

They all had their gear on just finishing up. Roman was just adjusting his wrist bands.

_"And how would you know I'm thinking about her?"_, Roman smirked right back at him.

_"Because we all are thinking about her"_, Dean chimed in with his bouncing routine.

They all chuckled agreeing to that fact.

_"You think she is okay? .. I mean like you think she used the money wisely and she wasn't a junkie or anything right?"_, Dean couldn't help but express himself.

He was always a hard ass but he did have a heart.

Both Seth and Roman glared at him thinking she was a junkie.

_"What?"_

They shook their heads at him, sometimes they wondered if he really was stable.

Hearing a knock at their locker door, a staff member takes them to their selected spot for their entrance. They change mental thoughts and put Kei aside to have their match.

They win, they are back at the showers, get dressed and stay one more day for another house show. It was some kind of anniversary for that arena so they had it booked to appear there for two days.

Being back at the hotel they shared a room with two beds. Roman was looking through is stuff in his bag when he found the card from the hotel they were staying at.

_"Hey guys... Look at what I found"_, Roman smiling holding up the card.

Dean with his jumpy self snatched it from Roman and looked at it. He ran to the phone as Roman tackled him to the bed. Snatching that card back, when Seth came and snatched it from them running over them to the phone next to Roman's bed. Seth grabs the phone and dials out asking for the room number they were in.

Roman and Dean kept play fighting. Dean kept jumping on Roman and Roman would use his power to push Dean off the bed. Back and forth they went.

Seth stated, _"Yes ma'am I wanted to check on my cousin Kei, in room 369 please.. Thank you.."_

Dean jumps back on Roman putting him in a head lock. Out of no where you hear a loud thump as Kei answers the phone from her end.

...

Laying down on the bed, almost falling asleep when I hear the phone ring. I wondered who it was. No one had this number. I started to freak out but I wouldn't answer the phone. What if there was a problem with the manager. Oh fuck, my heart started to pound.

I answered the phone when I hear a loud **"THUMP!"**

_"What the fuck man? Dude I'm so like kicking your ass"_, Dean yells in the background.

_"Dude shut the fuck up.. Hello? ... Hello?"_, Seth smacked Dean and Roman upside the head.

_"He-hello? .. Um how can I help you Sir"_, I really was a bit nervous.

Especially hearing, the end of a sentence saying ' I'm so like kicking your ass '

Who wouldn't freak out a bit.

_"Mmm sweetheart I love it when you call me Sir"_, Seth moaned into the phone.

I swear my heart dropped down to my stomach as I gasped covering my mouth. I knew automatically who it was.

_"T-Tyler?"_, I couldn't talk, I could barely speak.

_"Yes my little treat... How are you sweetheart? You okay? The hotel treating you right?"_, Seth still wanted to keep their names a secret just a little more.

He knew I didn't know them yet. But that is later down the line, you'll see. But at the time and moment I didn't know their names.

_"I'm.. I'm good Tyler, The hotel.. is fine.. Thank you all of you... for what you did... I'll never be able to say thank you in person.. Since you guys left before anything..."_, I was happy to hear his voice.

_"Um.. Tyler? What was that loud thump I heard when I picked up the phone"_, I'm probably guessing right, but I wanted to know.

_"Oh that.. Hold on.. See I told you Moxley she was going to hear it. You and Leakee need to quit clowning around, let us adults talk here on the phone.."_, Seth chuckled.

I know I started giggling hearing them argue like little kids in the background.

_"So did you do anything today?",_ Seth/Tyler had asked and was actually concerned.

_"I did actually"_, It felt good hearing his voice and the other two in the background.

_"Sweetheart, I asked for a reason, now tell me.."_, Tyler had said it in a very firm tone.

That tone was so enticing, so dominating in nature. I could already see his brown eyes in my mind. I knew he couldn't see me but I was biting my lip. It was a slight turn on.

_"I'm not asking again and I will hang up"_, Obviously he was getting impatient.

_"No please don't hang up..." _

**'What the hell did I just do. Did I just fucking beg him?'**, Mentally punching myself.

_"I'm waiting.."_, Seth still using that firm, deeper tone.

_"I.. Um... I put the money in my bank..."_, I was curious why in the hell I was having problems speaking.

_"Splendid, I knew you would, Sweetheart.. What else?"_, Seth smirking at his friends whom where quiet on the bed listening.

_"Well... I hope you don't get mad at me but.. I .. Uh.. bought a truck today.. So.. So I can get around.."_, Dammit why do I feel bad like I broke the law or something.

_"Sweetheart, why would I be mad.. We gave you that money to use it wisely.. and I'm happy you purchased a truck... I just can't wait to fuck you in it one day.."_, Seth chuckled at my response.

Yep I did slightly gasp, but what made it worse was that I was already horny. I felt my nipples harden with in seconds and felt myself start to throb I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. The thought of him taking me in the back of the truck or anywhere in that truck would be amazing.

_"I see you like that idea.. Now continue"_, Seth winking at Roman and Dean who were smiling.

_"I went to get a cellphone and I bought simple accessories which was a skull case and three initial trinkets..."_ I was smiling looking at my cell as I played with his initial trinket.

Yeah I know I'm an oddball but that sex was amazing and I'm not going to deny it. They literally whooped my ass with all the mind blowing orgasms. So bare with me if I can't get them out of my head okay.

_"Three initials huh, let me guess here.."_ Seth smirking again.

_"T"... "L" ... "M" ... , Am I correct sweetheart"_, Roman and Dean were looking at him weird.

I was nodding my head, then remembered he couldn't see me.

_"Yes Sir"_, Yeah I know I said 'sir' I just wanted to give him some of his own medicine.

It did work because he moaned. So I know he likes to be called Sir. I can only imagine he would have a tent in his jeans right now.

_"You know I really do love it when you call me that.."_, Seth looked down as he adjusted himself.

_"The only other two things I did today was go to a real estate agent that my boss recommended and she stated she would get started tomorrow. She owns a lot of places too... So I hope I have a place soon..."_, I honestly hope it was soon, time does fly.

_"What was the last thing.. you said two more things"_

_"Oh, I went to pick up my mom and we ate and she wanted to do a little shopping.. I then took her home.. That's it"_, Okay so I didn't tell him about the fight with my dad.

There was no need to drag my problems. They already helped me, I don't want any pity.

_"So sweetheart what are you doing tomorrow?"_, Seth was now leaning against the table.

_"Oh nothing really Joey and I are going to get my stuff from Evan's place, hopefully.."_

_"Joey? Who's Joey? and Who. Is. Evan?"_, Seth's tone changed as he stood up.

Roman and Dean sat up straighter on the bed, gesturing to Seth what was going on.

**'Did Tyler just get jealous?'**

What you do you think. I think he did get jealous his voice changed quickly. So I thought I play to see how fast he got mad.

_"Does it matter? You guys left me.."_, I listened carefully.

_"What did you just say to me? Did you just talk down to me?"_, Seth's voice was a bit irritated.

I wanted to bust out laughing. He was jealous. That was so freaking cute. He thinks that because they gave me one hell of a fuck and money, I belong to him. But then again that made me sound like a whore. I got a bit irritated.

_"Answer me woman"_, Seth trying to keep cool not realizing he was jealous.

_"Seriously what are you going to do? Don't get me wrong Tyler, I appreciate all that you three did for me... Yes you gave me great sex and mind blowing orgasms.. Yes you gave me a home for at least a month and yes even the money.. But do not confuse me with a gold digger or a fucking prostitute you can talk down to.. I am a grown ass woman that you three took advantage of.."_, Out of anger I slammed the phone.

**'Oh shit... What did I just do? Dammit.. What the fuck did I just do? Shit shit shit! Why do I always let my anger take over.. Fuck!'**

_"Do NOT Fuck- ... Hello?... Kei? FUCK!"_, Seth looked at Roman and Dean who were glaring at him.

_"You dumb ass"_, Dean stood up and yanked the phone receiver out of his hand and checked it, "Yep she hung up.. What the hell Seth?!"

Roman grabbed his cell called the hotel again asking for Kei's room number.

I sat on the bed biting my thumb. Thinking I so screwed up. I can't help I have issues with guys being jealous or being assholes. Hell in all honestly I kept looking at the phone hoping they would call back. I waited a few more moments and still nothing. I decided to lay down but I still faced the phone. I was still hopeful, it seems like an eternity but in reality it was maybe what five minutes give or take a few.

_"You better pray she answers the phone Seth... If I lose her because of you..."_, Roman glared as he was dialing the hotel.

_"What do you mean you lose her.. We all want her man..."_ Seth irritated that both of them were right.

_"What the hell where you thinking man?"_, Dean looked at Seth then shaking his head.

_"Yes ma'am I think I was disconnected to my cousin's room... Yes ma'am room 369.. Thank you I appreciate it..",_ Glaring at Seth with such intensity, _"She better pick up Seth"_

The phone started ringing.

I swear I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked at the phone.

**'Do I answer it?'**

The phone was already on its forth ring, when I didn't even feel myself answer it.

_"Hello?"_, I think I said loud enough.

_"Baby girl, why are you whispering? You know you're the candy to my sweet tooth..",_ Leakee/Roman was trying to make me laugh.

I did smile but I know he couldn't see it.

_"I'm sorry"_, I honestly don't even know why I apologized.

_"You don't need to apologize.. I should apologize to you. Forgive me for Se-, Tyler's senseless manners... Will you forgive me my gorgeous sweet temptation?"_, Leakee/Roman stated in his oh so sexy baritone voice.

I softly giggled, damn I love his voice I am not going to lie. Like I would hear any disagreements from any of you. Yeah I know you are nodding your heads a little.

He kept talking to me on the phone even, simple sexy comments that had me throbbing.

_"My temptation... I'm hungry for some candy..."_, Leakee/Roman stated smiling as the other two smirked at him.

_"What are you wearing babygirl?"_

I honestly felt my face flush when he asked that. I knew exactly where he wanted to go with this.

_"Um.. Wha-what?"_, Seriously my throat froze.

_"You heard me baby girl... Tell me what you're wearing"_, He stated in the same sexy tone as he was talking to me.

_"I.. Um.. I'm wearing the hotel robe..."_

_"That's nice baby.. but what do you have underneath that robe?"_, He was truly getting curious.

If he only knew and I knew he was going to ask.

I couldn't help but face palm myself for what I was going to do.

_"I'm .. Um... how do I say this.. Nothing"_

I heard him gasp and I know I heard the other two do the same.

_"Do you have me on speaker?"_

Hearing him chuckle, "_Does it really matter baby girl? I know you won't hang up on me.. You love my attention to much.. Don't you baby?"_

Fuck, this guy really knows how to play my hormones. But I do admit that yeah I wish all of them were here to ravage me again. I guess I would have to admit I wanted them hovering over me again. I wasn't exactly a tall woman compared to them.

_"Baby, I know you hear me, Answer me.. I know you don't want me to hang up now do you?"_, Now he was being a cocky shit.

But he was right. I didn't want him to hang up.

_"N-no"_

_"No what?"_, Leakee really wanted me to say it.

_"No Leakee, I don't want you to hang up.."_, I know where he is going with this.

_"No baby, that is not the answer I'm looking for... I will have to teach you the proper way of answering me.. Do you understand me?"_

**'FUCK! This dude is fucking turning me on. What the hell is his malfunction? He totally sucks right now. I'm thinking he is into this dominating type shit. I forgot what the hell they call it.. Ugh what's it called again... Oh yeah that BDSM or maybe his case D/S for those who don't understand this, Dominant/Submissive.. I know right now I will not be into that hard core shit. And I won't allow it.. I have the power over my body..'**

_"KEI!"_

Damn that was loud. I literally yanked the receiver from my ear. What the hell dude.

_"You didn't have to yell I fucking heard you"_, Dammit I need to take a damn chill pill.

_"Look, I apologize baby girl.. It's just that I called out your name a few times.. Where did you drift off too... What are you thinking?"_, Leakee softly spoke.

This guy was not mad that I cursed at him or even ticked with my attitude. Unlike Tyler who snapped back. But I wouldn't be me if I wouldn't act like myself. But I think I'll have fun too.

_"Does it really matter what I am thinking?"_

Leakee started chuckling.

_"No baby it doesn't... I just have a good feeling I know what your thinking and I might not know you... But.. I know that those nipples of yours are nice and hard just like that wonderful night I had my lips, and tongue all over them... Correct me if I am wrong..."_, He looked at the other two since the chuckled softly.

**'Yep he is into it.'** , Once again how in the hell does he know. My nipples were getting harder just with that fact he reminded me of when they took me. Just by him saying of what he did started making me throb even more down south. **'Fuck, I need to get him off the phone'**

_"Kei, your silence is telling me I do know that sweet body of yours.. And it is also safe to say that... you're sweet pussy is nice and wet ... I bet its waiting for Tyler to eat it out..."_

**'DUDE! Fuck'** He really needs to quit fucking with my body like this. Once again he is right. Now I'm also thinking he's going to want phone sex. I bet I'm right. But I've never did that or even masturbated in front of anyone before.

_"I bet you want to touch your pussy don't you.. Play with that nice hard little nub of nerves... I would love if you would do that right now.. And Kei.. I can hear your breathing pattern.. I'm turning you on .. I love that.. I want your body to belong to us.. We want to be the only ones.. To hold you.. To taste you.. To make you come all over our cocks.. Do you realize how hard I am right now thinking what I can do to your body.."_, Leakee was smirking.

I actually stopped breathing for a moment. He could hear me breathing. Dammit my hormones. I can't help I have a high sex drive. Those three didn't make it any easier by fucking me the way they did. Now I crave it. It took those three and many wonderful orgasms to hold me until now. Damn I wish they were really here. I wonder if Tyler and Moxley were hard as well.

Tyler and Moxley were smirking but kept on adjusting themselves. Even Leakee kept grabbing his dick. They were horny. I know we couldn't see each other but hell. I really needed to get him off the phone or I was going to soak through this robe and on to the sheets.

_"Baby girl... Moxley wants to talk to you..."_, Leakee hands the phone over to him.

_"Darling how is my precious sweet pussy?"_, Moxley stated softly.

Damn his voice is sexier than I thought. I felt this chill go down my spine when he said that to me.

_"I'm good Moxley"_

_"Now my sweet little Kei.. I want you to learn a few things from me okay?"_

I nodded like a dumb ass as if he could see me, once again face palming myself.

_"Okay"_

_"Excellent.. First lesson.. Something real simple.. When you answer our questions or respond to us.. I want those sweet full lips to say for example.. Yes Sir Moxley or May I Sir Leakee, even Thank You Sir Tyler... Do I make myself clear darling?"_, He had this smirk over his face as he laid on his stomach on the bed.

I contemplated a bit. I can't believe I'm going to say this.

_"Yes Sir Moxley" _I did feel weird saying it. Like I said never did any of this before.

_"FUCK, that sounded sexy.. I know your blushing darling.. If you feel uncomfortable.. It's okay.. Trust us you will enjoy it down the road... There will plenty rewards down the road.. Even for something so simple as that response.."_, Moxley was still talking so damn soft.

I tell you these men are going to kill me. I swear my death certificate is going to say, "Cause of Death: Ovary Explosion by Hormone Overload." Yeah laugh now but you know you feel me and you know its true.

_"Rewards Sir Moxley?"_, Now I said softly.

_"Shit Darling, you made my dick twitch saying it like that. Sexy.. So Damn Sexy.."_

I was really blushing now, especially that he called me sexy. I was so flattered I never thought my voice would sound 'Sexy' as he put it.

_"Yes Darling.. You will see that when we meet again.. If you thinking how.. Trust Us we will find you.. Us three as a cohesive unit, we are very unstoppable when we want something... Let's just say we are animals and we run this yard..."_

_"Sir Moxley when you say yard.. You make it sound like your dogs... I don't see you as dogs"_

Tyler and Leakee smacked Moxley. He waved them off gesturing to them he had it under control.

_"You see Darling, We are great friends, Actually these two are my best friends.. We know each other very well... If we want to do something we will do.. We are at the top of any game we play.. But enough about us... Can you tell me who this Joey or Evan are? I won't get mad.. You don't belong to them do you? They haven't taken you from us?"_, Moxley stated with a tone I didn't recognize.

_"Oh no Sir Moxley..."_, He cuts me off.

_"Fuck.. keep saying my name like that and I swear I'm going come in my pants and ravage that body when I see it again."_, He then cleared his now dry throat.

I giggled and blushing once again at their attention.

_"You're sweet.. But Joey is one of my oldest buddies and my boss.. Evan is the stupid fucker who is now my ex.. I need to get my stuff before he throws it out.. if he hasn't done it already..."_

I really hate the idea that I have to see that asshole again. Great I'm not even horny anymore. Thanks a lot.

_"Um ... Sir Moxley.. I really don't feel like talking anymore.. It's late.. I'm tired.. I'm going to let you go..."_

I was about to hang up the phone.

_"Sweetheart?"_, Tyler was on the phone.

I stayed on the phone.

_"Look I know you're irritated at me and I want to apologize to my sweetheart... I don't want you going to bed being mad at me.. I'll make it up to you.. I swear... Now I better not find out that you played with that sweet clit of yours while I'm not around. That's for me to suckle on while my fingers fuck that sweet pussy of yours.. Get's some sleep sweetie.. Here is Leakee"_

I was amazed he apologized to me as I hear them moving the phone around.

_"Baby girl.. I want you to get some sleep okay? But I or We have a question for you and I hope its the right answer... Do you want to be ours?"_, His tone was soothing yet concerned I would say no.

_"I'll be honest Leakee.. Shit.. I'm sorry.. I mean Sir Leakee.. I've never had any of this happen to me before... Nor.. Have I ever been apart of anything like this either.. This is all new to me... I'm not going to lie.. I'm intrigued.. But I'm scared..."_

Like I said I'm not lying. I don't know what the hell I'm getting myself into. I don't understand that life style but I'm not one to judge. I am open minded after all.

_"It's okay to be scared baby girl.. Just say yes to all of us and we will take it from there... So what do you say?"_

It was quiet for a while. What I didn't know since I couldn't see them was that Moxley was biting his thumb like he was a bit nervous. Tyler was pacing back and forth holding his hair back with his hands. Leakee well he seemed cool, but who knew about him.

I finally decided to answer.

_"Sir's I hope you don't make me regret this.. But we need to talk about this in person.. Um... I... Uh... I.. say... Okay.. I'll try this what ever you want to try... I'm just letting you know I am scared..."_

_"I understand baby girl.. Now that you have excepted... We be sending you something to the hotel to hold for you wear as a reminder you belong to us until we can properly claim you.. We want you to wear it daily.. I know you will like it.. "_

I had to ask.

_"What is is?"_

_"Now baby... it's a surprise... You will get it tomorrow when you get home from work.."_

_"Actually Sir Leakee.. I took a few days off to get situated I want to cut all ties with Evan, hence me wanting to get my stuff tomorrow.."_

_"Very well baby girl.. I want you to get some sleep but aren't you forgetting something?"_, He asked me softly

**'Something? What is there than saying goodnight.'**

_"I'm sorry.. Good Night Sir's Look forward to seeing you again and I await your gifts..."_, I think that was it. Hell I'm nervous about this situation as it is.

_"Thank you for that baby.. but that's not it... Its very important.."_

**'Important? Like I said what else was I missing.'**

_"Um Sir Leakee.. I ... don't know what I'm missing"_, Now I was biting my lip.

_"Sweetheart.. Your cell phone number"_, I heard Tyler say in the background.

Man did I feel stupid but all I could do was giggle. These men have my mind all over the place that I completely forgot to give them my number.

_"Oh"_, I starting giggling again.

They chuckled as I looked at my cell and gave them the number I was provided since I don't know my number by heart yet. Once they told me they all had saved it already, I was happy that they would be able to contact me.

_"Now get some sleep my sweet candy.. You'll see us soon and I'm nibbling all I want when I do.."_, He chuckled as he head me softly giggle.

I heard Tyler call me lollipop and I blushed. Then I heard Moxley say something in the background, but I couldn't hear. He was to far away. I just smiled.

_"Good Night Sirs"_, I hung up the hotel phone.

Laying in bed, I couldn't believe what I had agreed to. I couldn't stop thinking and smiling what they were going to send me.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

I was startled by a loud buzz. I looked over at the night stand and picked up my cell that was charging. I unlocked my screen and saw that I had a picture mail. I opened it up.

I swear what I saw, my jaw was on my lap and my eyes almost popped up.

It was a small video of a very erect penis. I could see his pre-cum at the very top sliding down as he was slowly jerking himself off. And that was it.

It had to be either Moxley or Tyler based on the skin tone of his hand. But from what I knew of them. I know it was Moxley but I just have the number I need to know before I save it.

I was about to text him back when I received a text message.

_**'Can't wait to slide this in and out of your sweet pussy darling.. Enjoy, now get some sleep and you better not masturbate. I will check on you... Now I'm leaving you how you left me.. Night'**_

My hormones were on the run again. And I knew it was Moxley. I smiled but the hell with not masturbating. He will never find out.

I saved his number, turned off the lights, took off my robe and took care of my problem.

I don't think I have to tell you in details what I did, but I enjoyed every bit of it. Now I'm going to sleep and be ready for tomorrow with Round two with Evan.

Inhaling and letting out a content breathe, I closed my eyes.

**...**

**Thank you for all the review and followers, even the private messages.. You all are adorbs.. Hope you liked this chapter.. This is only the beginning of their journey.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Just a friendly reminder I do not own any WWE Characters that I might put in here in the future, nor do I own any WWE Characters that I use now.**

***I do not own any music, or any publication that is not of my own creation. All lyrics from songs that I will use in here I will state its original owner and is ONLY used for entertainment purposes.**

***I only own my characters in this story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, the private messages. Enjoy this chapter. **

...

Man, I can officially say I don't like my phone. I set the alarm for seven in the morning at it went off. I swear I almost threw it. I turned it off still laying on my stomach.

**'Ugh what the fuck.. Who is calling the room phone'**

Then I remembered I told the front desk for a wake up call today to make sure my ass got up. I answered the phone, thanked them and put the phone back down. I dragged my lazy butt this morning to the shower, hoping it would at least wake me up some.

Taking a nice warm, almost hot shower did wake me up. Finished my shower, turned off the water, grabbing the towel, wrapped it around my body. Laughing at all the steam still floating around in the bathroom. I wipe the mirror and continue to towel dry my hair. I put on my black denim jeans that I bought yesterday, my grey skull sleeveless t-shirt and silver loop earrings. I really didn't want any make up today. So I just made sure I had my lotion on, my perfume and flavored lip gloss, which today I decided to wear strawberry flavor. Finally pulling my hair back in a lazy bun. Okay so I feel lazy today, maybe its because I have to deal with Evan today. Maybe my body is ready for a fight and its just getting ready.

I grabbed my truck keys, room key and placed my wallet in my back pocket. Heading out in my truck I stop and pick up my favorite Oreo Orbit Ice Coffee from my favorite coffee shop. This coffee is yummy. Its literally ice coffee, that seems like a smooth milk shake, almost like a cookies and cream milk shake actually. Topped with whip cream and Oreo cookie sprinkles on top with one cherry. Don't ask me how they make it but DAMN its good, I asked them to put a good shot of caffeine. I even bought thee other coffees for my boss and the other two people he stated he would get.

Pulling up to my job I see my boss outside with two of my co-workers.

_"Well look at you.. Where did you get this beauty?",_ Joey smiled teasing me as usual.

_"Long story short I barely bought it yesterday.. That's where I was mostly all day yesterday .. You know how dealerships are..",_ Looking at Joey as he nodded in agreement.

_"Oh you brought me coffee, and its my favorite.. You know me to well baby.. Here you go you two.."_, Joey smiled and winked at me while passing the cup holders to them.

_"Thanks, Kei"_, Terence smiled at me.

Terence was a small guy for his height but one hell of a boxer. He was of Mexican and African American descent. Having a dark complexion with brown eyes. This boy had a build that would make anyone drool. Having very tone arms, a wash board abdomen, large thighs and Ahem a lot of package.

What? Its very noticeable you know, to bad he bats for the other team.

The other co-worker, Orlando, was of Puerto Rican descent. He had his hair back in corn rolls always wearing a bandanna. Nice full lips, maybe around five foot ten, even six foot probably. His eyes man were they gorgeous well to me they were. Orlando's eyes were the brightest blue one could think of. Maybe as blue as the sky, who knows. He was medium frame but just the same had all his muscles in all the right places as well. He was always polite and he worked the kitchen. It was his day off but he volunteered to help. He was just that type of guy. Always helping others.

_"Yeah, Thanks mamita"_, Orlando winking at me.

_"Oh it was nothing, Sorry I had to pull you guys away from your daily lives."_, I felt my cheeks flush a bit from Orlando's wink.

_"Baby, so do you want us to follow you to the assholes house?"_, Joey asked me then drinking more coffee.

I nodded, but I asked Orlando to drive the truck. He looked at me weird, so I explained to him.

_"Look Orlando, I don't want Evan to know this is my truck.. So would you please do me the favor and drive it.. I'd let Joey but he knows Joey does not own a truck.. Please"_, Man I hope he says yes, as I kept looking up at Orlando.

Sighing Orlando took the keys and opened the door for me. I got in and he jogged around getting into the truck. I could tell he was nervous.

_"Its okay Orlando, I trust you.. I know you won't let nothing happen to this truck..",_ I looked at him as I touched his shoulder.

I had to reassure him I did trust him. I put my seat belt on as he. We all pulled out and drove to Evan's place. I hope he wasn't home so I could just get my stuff and leave.

Giving Orlando the directions, we chatted a while and before I knew it we were there. Sadly Evan was home. I felt cold all of a sudden. Rubbing my arms to get the sensation back. I honestly didn't know what to expect.

I jumped feeling Orlando touch my shoulder. I looked at him, smiled then I sighed getting out of my truck.

Before I could even get to the door, Evan was standing outside like he just worked out or something. He was sweaty and had a towel round his neck only in his gym shorts.

Evan glared at me and once again I felt cold.

_"Evan look I just want my stuff.. I didn't come here to fight.. I just want my..."_, Evan cuts me off.

He just stands there looking at me, then sees Joey and my co-workers. Looking back at me as he holds on to the ends of the towel.

_"Can I talk to you in private?"_, Evan looks at me still with that damn glare.

_"I don't think that is a good idea Evan, honestly last time you wanted to talk in private you wanted to assault me...",_ I couldn't really look at him.

_"Are you fucking kidding me right now.. When have I ever put my hands on you?"_, Evan was getting irritated.

Did I mention he has not only a bad temper but a shorter fuse than mine.

_"Do you really want to get into this right now? Do I need to remind you of what happen several months ago?"_, I really didn't want to ditch my dirt out in the open.

_"Yes I want to fucking get into this right now.. and yes I need a fucking reminder of what the fuck happen..."_, He had moved two steps forward.

I know my heart was starting to pound, I could hear it in my ears. I actually felt this fight or flight rushing through my veins.

_"Evan, I'm not going into detail.. You know what you did to me do I need to remind you of our last fight... If it was not for your brother in law you probably would have beat me."_, I was trying to hold my temper.

This cocky bastard smirked and started laughing. Yeah he did remember.

_"Can I have my stuff.. now"_, I looked at him with my hands now in fists.

I then hear something or someone inside. A blonde comes out and that is when I lost it. It was the same bitch that caused us to fight and caused Evan and I to break up. She smirked at me wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his shoulder. I really didn't care about that. What irritated me was that fucking smirk. It made me want to break her neck. Then I can't believe what I saw. That shirt, I then saw red and heard nothing.

_"Is that bitch wearing my t-shirt? Oh hell to the fuck no.."_, I swear my voice went hoarse.

I lunged at her and my mind went blank. Next thing I knew I felt someone pull me off and felt something hard hit my face. I flew backwards off the porch landing on someone. When I turned I see Orlando was the one who caught me. Terence knocked out Evan with one punch.

I felt my face on fire, I tried to get up out of his grip. I wanted a piece of that bitch. Orlando held me back and Joey took off his shirt to give it to me.

_"Baby stop it now, here.. Your face .. I think you lip is busted"_, I looked at him infuriated.

I touched my lip and it was bleeding. But the pain subsided seeing her face. I laughed at her.

_"You stupid bitch, I'm pressing charges.. Your boyfriends hurt my baby.. You fucking slut!"_, This blonde thought I cared going to jail.

Evan started coming too since the plastic doll kept slapping his face to wake up. He got up all mad, bitching and everything else in between.

_"You stupid slut.. I burned all your shit the night we had our fight.. You have nothing in this house no more.. if you don't believe me check the fucking trash cans.. You need to learn I fucking own everything.. You shit is gone! Teach you a lesson for leaving me! Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!"_, Evan yelled at me.

He then turned his attention to the damn bitch. Taking her inside.

Terence went to see if there was anything in the trash cans. He opened the cans and saw burnt clothes in there. He then saw a few boxes there. Opening them up he saw pictures books, and other items.

Orlando kept his arm around my waist walking me towards the boxes and I held back my tears. I was not going to cry in front of any man.

Leaning down I looked through the boxes quickly. All I really cared about was one item. I searched and searched. Really holding back my tears. It was becoming difficult. Finally at the bottom of the last box I found it. I would say my most prized possession. I held on tightly to it, holding it close to my chest. I could feel my heart pounding for it. My soul needed it.

I know you're wondering what it is. I'll explain the story later but it was a small copper mold of a baby's hand. Having the name plate of my little girl and her birthday. I held it tightly and I broke down.

Terence covered his mouth with tears in his eyes. Joey shocked, because he didn't know I was even pregnant. Orlando picked me up and carried me back to the truck.

_"Baby do you want us to get any of the items in those boxes"_, Joey asked me softly.

_"N-no.. this is all I care about.. Can you guys take me back to my hotel please.. I want to be left alone.."_

I really didn't want company but after I told them where I was staying. Joey followed Orlando to the hotel.

Orlando wouldn't let me be, I know he was just being a nice guy.

Once we were at the hotel room door Orlando put me down. I grabbed my room key still crying. I couldn't get the door open. Joey took it from my hand, opening the door. Giving me back the key, I walked in. I knew they would follow me in. I didn't have to ask them.

Terence and Orlando were in awe from the suite I was in. I knew it wasn't mine so, I didn't care. My mind was on this little statue, this little mold of my baby. My princess that I will never get to see grow up. Never hear her laughter, hear her first word or her say mommy. Never get to take her to her first day of school, her prom, graduation, her first kiss, boyfriend, or even get married. I will never know those things. Just my memories of her moving around inside me when I would talk to her. The laughter I would have when she would kick or punch my stomach.

Joey touched my shoulder. I didn't even feel myself go into the room and sit on my bed. I was numb.

Before he could tell me anything, the phone rang. He picked it up answered their questions.

_"Yes ma'am. She's here a bit under the weather. Is there anything I can help you with? Oh, that's fine send it up.. I'll sign for her... No Thank you.. I appreciate it."_ Joey hung up the phone.

_"Baby.. Kei? You have a package coming up. Do you want me to sign for it or you?"_, He played with my hair.

I showed no emotion. I just kept holding my baby's hand mold.

My mind was exhausted and it wasn't even lunch time yet or was it? All I could think of was how could he?

_"How could he? How could that asshole throw out our baby's hand mold like it was trash? He never cared about her.. Why? She was so beautiful? What changed? I didn't do anything to deserve this? She didn't deserve this? He did it? It's his fault..."_

I didn't realize I was talking out loud. Orlando and Terence heard what I was saying. Joey had walked to the kitchen area to make something for me to eat. Then realized I had no food in the kitchen. Calling Terence over, they decided to go get some stuff from the store and would be back.

Orlando stated he would stay to watch over me. He took off my shoes, helped me in bed and covered me up. I think he even told me something, I don't know really.

I had taken my cell phone out of my pocket with my keys and wallet. I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing my text message ringer go off. Only four people had my cell that know how to use text messages but I didn't feel like responding.

I knew Orlando was in the living area because I could hear the TV on low, then there was a knock at the door. I heard him answer it, say something and walked back into the room. He placed the medium size package on the nightstand next to me.

Squatting down in front of me wiping my tears.

_"It's going to be okay mamita"_, Orlando whispered to me.

_"No its not, how could he? He acts like she never existed... How could you ever understand? You didn't carry her I did... I felt her move.. I did... How could you possibly understand.. You're a man.."_, I knew I shouldn't snapped at him but I was hurting.

Orlando got up and sat on the bed next to me, rubbing my back.

_"Yes I do.. I know what you're going through"_, He still spoke softly to me.

_"How you didn't carry a child?"_, I still wouldn't look at him.

_"Because I lost my little girl and wife, two years ago.."_, Orlando's voice cracked a little.

I turned and looked at him. I really didn't know much about Orlando. He had just started working for JoJo seven months ago.

_"I'm sorry Orlando.. I didn't mean.."_, I tried to apologize, but he waved it off.

_"It's okay, honestly I'm okay.. I still miss her tiny face her giggles.. I have a picture of them both.",_ For some reason still speaking softly.

Orlando reached into his back pocket pulling his wallet out. He pulled out a picture that did look a bit worn, as if he had been pulling it out often to look at it. This picture had his wife sitting Indian style on a blanket on top of green grass. She was beautiful, his wife and the most golden blonde hair possible and her eyes were just as blue as his. Their little girl, was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. She had Orlando's dark hair with long curls. Curls on top of curls like a little porcelain doll. Her eyes were crystal blue almost white. His little girl had her mother's complexion, her smile and the deepest dimples one could see. Her cheeks were those type of cheeks that you just wanted to squeeze.

_"Orlando... Your little girl is such a beautiful little angel... She looks like the both of you... How old was she?"_, I handed back his picture.

Seeing the glow on his face yet mixed with hurt.

_"My angelita (angel) was two years old when she was taken from me.. She would have been four years old last week.. "_, Tears escaped his eyes before he wiped them.

I sat up and reached for his hand, _"I'm so sorry Orlando I really didn't know.."_

_"What makes it worse was that she was taken from me and well my wife too.. They were taken from me on my wife's birthday.. By a fucking kid who was texting on his fucking phone.. while he was driving.."_, More tears mixed with anger were flowing in his eyes.

_"I'm sorry sweetie.. You don't have to explain if it hurts so much.."_, I felt bad making him talking about it.

_"No it's okay, It's sort of therapeutic.. Earlier that morning, I had sent my girls too a day at the Spa so I could get the house ready for my wife, Samantha's birthday party.. She called me when both of them were about to come back home... Family and friends were all waiting at home.. All of us smiling, getting ready to surprise her. We were all in the back yard waiting...",_ Orlando had taking a deep breathe.

_"The next thing I knew was the was that the door bell was ringing.. I was confused.. I know we heard sirens in the long distance... I had a bad feeling looking at my mom and mother in law. I put my drink down and went to answer the front door. There was an officer looking for me.. Next thing I remember my brother's told me they were holding me down. I was screaming like a mad man, punching and kicking them. They told the officer they would be by the hospital shortly.. Next thing I was at the hospital waiting in the ER waiting room, as they worked on my girls... Both were in the ICU, my little one was in the Pediatric ICU of the hospital. I went to see her first.. I couldn't help it.. I needed to see my baby girl... Seeing her with all those tubes, it broke my heart. I kissed her forehead telling her I loved her so much. My brother was with me and I lost her that afternoon.. I was numb, my brother had to hold on to me as he walked me to my wife's room.. I cried holding her hand, telling her softly that our baby was now with the angels and right then and there I lost my wife.. My soul was torn to bits. My brothers had to once again pull me away..."_, Orlando wiped his eyes again.

_"What was her name?"_, I wanted to know about his little girl.

_"Huh.. my little girl?"_, He looked at me as I nodded, _"My angelita's name was Milagro which is Miracle in Spanish. She was our miracle baby, since my wife was told she could probably not have any children... So my dear Kei.. I know your loss... I am here if you need to vent it out.."_, Orlando smiled holding my hand.

I nodded my head, but I was still not ready to talk about it. I kept getting text messages. He would look at my phone, looking at me if I was going to check. I really didn't want to talk to anyone. I was mostly listening to Orlando. Even though I couldn't stop the water works.

Finally JoJo and Terence came back with not only take out food, but a bit of groceries from the store to put in the medium fridge.

We ate, and I had appreciated how they made me laugh. It was now late, and Joey had to leave he took Terence home. Orlando offered to stay and would sleep in one of the spare rooms. I nodded, went back to laying down. Looking at my little girls mold, wishing things could have been different.

I jumped up hearing the hotel room phone ring. I was going to let it ring, then remembered Orlando was here. I knew he answered it because it only rang twice, then hearing explaining who he was. Tapping on my door before entering my room.

_"Hun, there is a Tyler on the phone... Do you want to talk to him?"_, Orlando was standing by the bed.

I looked at him, then the phone. Sighing I grabbed the phone.

_"Thanks Hun..."_, Thanking Orlando, _"Hello?"_

_"Hun? Who is this Orlando really? Is he your co-worker? Why do I only hear guys names when we call you?"_, Tyler starting his assumption.

Sighing not really in the mood for this.

_"Tyler what do you want.. I'm not in the best of moods right now and your damn ASSumptions.."_ Once again my temper getting the best of me and yes I exaggerated the "ass" part.

I hear struggling with the phone and I hear the soothing raspy voice of Moxley.

_"Hey darling.. How is my bubble gum?"_, Moxley states and I know he is smirking.

_"Hey Moxley.. I'm not too good.. My day has been shitty all fucking day..."_, Trying not to cry again.

_"Look darlin.. I know you're in a shitty mood as you put it.. But what did I tell you about learning.. How are you suppose to learn, if you don't follow your lessons?"_, Moxley stated calmly.

I couldn't believe this fool wanted me to say that D/S crap with the mood I'm in. Fuck that.

_"Well I'm not in the mood for your lessons Moxley.. Anything any of you do to me or even if you kick me out of this suite is nothing compared to what has been done to me today.. I'm not even going to ask for forgiveness.."_, My voice was starting to crack.

I know it was from my emotional day. I truly have nothing. I was not going to move back home. I'll sleep in my truck if I have to. I really didn't care if they kicked me out of this place. Like I said it wasn't mine, I'm not accustomed to this lifestyle so it will not bother me.

_"Candy girl... My sweet candy..."_, I knew that was Leakee.

I didn't even hear them change phones over. I wish they were all here honestly. Maybe just maybe they would spoil me, take care of me, I don't know.

_"Candilicious what's wrong baby girl? Talk to me..."_, Damn Leakee knows how to comfort me.

Voice so fucking sexy and so fucking soothing. I was starting to understand them.

Tyler was the jealous type but protective of what was his. Moxley, from what I'm seeing so far is the disciplinarian. The hard core one, unpredictable and wanting you to think he knew nothing. I know he's smarter than what he leads on to be. Maybe he wants people to think that, I could be wrong. Leakee is still up in the air. They're still hard to read though. From what I'm seeing Leakee is the strong silent type. He uses his tone to relax you. Hell he can even seduce you just by standing there. He seems like the business man of the three. He knows when to be sophisticated, when to be laid back and with his build, kick someones ass when they are out of line. I know they all can clean up pretty nicely. But I personally just love their scruff they had on when they had their way with me. Yeah it tickled, but I loved it.

_"Candilicious.. You're doing it again.. Talk to me... I'm not asking again baby girl"_, Leakee changed his tone a bit.

_"I can't... I barely stopped crying.. It hurts to much to talk about it.."_, I really didn't want to talk about it.

I knew he was not going to let it go. I hoped he would go.

_"Who made you cry baby? Did your ex hurt you? Tell me.. I'll fly out there tomorrow..."_, Leakee's voice was changed to a angrier tone.

_"I don't want you get into trouble because of me... It's okay.. I'll be fine..."_ I spoke softly.

Although the thought of him coming out here, made my heart jump. I know that if he came out here all of them would. That put a smile on my face, I just didn't want them in jail as soon as they saw my face.

_"It's settled then, We will be out there tomorrow night, the latest the next day in the morning.."_, Leakee gave me no choice in that matter.

_"B-but Leakee.. Don't... "_

_"Then tell me.. What happened?"_, Leakee smirked that he was breaking me down.

Sighing I sat up on the bed even more running my hand over my hair to push some hair behind my ears.

_"Fine.. Just bare with me..."_, Taking a deep breathe, _"Long story short.. I went with my boss Joey and two of my co-workers to Evan's house. Before I could get to the door I was on the porch already.. He was outside already. We got into an argument, then the bitch that caused us to fight came out rubbing it in my face.. wrapping her arms around his waist kissing him.. I didn't care about that...But when I saw her wearing one of my T-shirts and I snapped... Next thing I remember, Orlando told me Evan pulled me off of that bitch.. punched me in my face, flying off the porch when he caught me. Terence knocked out Evan's ass cold. That asshole burned all my clothes and items.. I have nothing now just the clothes I bought yesterday",_ Telling him with tears in my eyes once again.

I looked at my baby's hand mold, I was still not ready to tell him. Any of them really.

There was a few moments of silence, then I could hear them moving around on their end. I could hear that Leakee moved his hand over the phone and all I heard was mumbling.

_"Baby.. I don't want you to worry about a damn thing.. He will get what's coming to him.. But I want you to get some sleep.. I will have a friend stop by and help you with some clothes okay... Did you get your package today?"_, I was curious but didn't want to open it yet.

_"Yes, but I haven't opened it yet...But I'm okay really.. I can handle..",_ Ugh he kept cutting me off.

_"Baby girl.. What did we agree too?"_, Leakee was reminding me of our agreement.

_"Ugh, really?"_

_"Yes what was it, baby girl?"_, Leakee trying to hold his laughter.

_"We agreed or I agreed to try this Dom/Sub thingy.. But what does that have to do with it?"_

_"We said we would take care of everything and that is including you my dear... Remember out little cemetery temptation fiasco... We were just testing the waters out there.. We all agreed you were just perfect for us... Now that you agreed... We still have not only to claim you in a proper place, and give you that gift we sent you.. but we will protect you... I do not like the idea of you being physically damaged... We will be there sooner than you think.."_, Why was this man's voice so damn soothing.

_"I - I know but"_, Dammit he did it again cutting me off.

This was really starting to piss me off.

_"Now no but's .. We will be there but in the mean time.. A very dear friend of mine, Ms. CLAE will be there.. Tell her I want a special outfit for your introduction. She will know what I mean.. Also I want you hair, nails and make up done.. You are already gorgeous my sweet candy.. I want to make sure that all Dom's will envy the new piece of sweetness that belongs to us. And trust me they will want to taste... But don't worry.. Nothing will happen to you.. Lets just say its a introduction party... We treasure you baby girl.. You just need to trust us.. Now get some sleep you need your rest.."_, Leakee smirking at his friends.

_"You will not let this go.. Or care about what I say? Huh?"_, I really was exhausted.

_"Now Darlin' we always care what you think, just not with this.. We have the last say.. Just trust us my little bubblegum... You will be the envy of our world.. Get some sleep...",_ Moxley finally gave me his soothing and so fucking sexy voice.

I couldn't help but smile when he called me bubblegum. I saw a theme going on here.

_"Hey sweetheart.. or should I say my lollipop..."_, Tyler said so enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but giggle. I was so glad they called me. They did lift my spirits.

_"Yeah I knew you'd like that but I wonder how many licks will it take to get to the center of that juicy pop to where it gushes out.."_, Tyler used a different tone.

**'FUCK! Wait I hope he didn't hear me gasp'**

This man did not just use his tone so fucking sexy. Those images were already imprinted in my head. Damn him, I know there was no masturbation tonight due to Orlando being in the other room. Also not to mention I'm mentally exhausted from today. I knew my face was tomato red.

Ladies I swear these men are going to kill me. What the hell should I do? I mean they are coming tomorrow. They're sending a woman ahead of them. They don't want me to open my package until they get here. I'm sort of worried here. I wish I could actually speak to you ladies for advice.

_"Lollipop, I heard you gasping... Yum.. That was the perfect response... I can't wait to taste you very soon. I want to feel that soft skin of yours under me.. To feel that warm skin under my tongue..."_, He literally groaned after that comment.

Okay, I really need to breathe here. He's making me throb.

I could hear them chuckle. I hope they didn't hear my last comment. I didn't say it out loud did I?

_"Baby its okay if I make that bundle of nerves throb for us.. For my tongue to caress and suck it..."_

**'FUCKING SHIT! I don't remember saying it out loud'**

How and I mean how did he or they hear me?

This day and evening have been interesting to say the least.

_"Oh and lollipop.. You better NOT please yourself.. We will know if you did.. Sleep tight sweetheart..."_, Tyler finally gave the phone back to Leakee.

_"Candilicious? You sleep tight baby and get ready for tomorrow okay.. Take care baby girl..."_, Leakee waited for my response.

_"Good night Sirs and thank you for all you've done for me.."_

Before he hung up they all stated their goodnight's as well.

I reluctantly got up and found Orlando still watching TV.

_"Orlando?"_, He turns around, _"Here is the phone if you need it and again thank you for not only helping me, but opening up to me as well... See you tomorrow.. Night"_

_"Night Hun, Sleep tight and wake me up if you need anything at all okay?"_, Orlando's smiled at me.

I smiled back bashfully, turning around and heading back to my room. Got under the covers, and my eyes shut before I knew it and I was out.

...

The next thing I remember was smelling the wonderful aroma of coffee and breakfast cooking in the kitchen area of the suite.

I was really lazy not to mention my face felt like went ten rounds with Rocky. It hurt to move it. I got up cringing from my head throbbing. I don't remember drinking for it to feel like this, but I got up anyway. Walking to the bathroom washing up seeing my face, I saw my lip swollen. Sighing I kept looking and touching my face, I can't believe that bastard actually assaulted me in front of people. I'm glad I left him. I think it was about time.

I took a quick shower, remembering Leakee's friend Ms. CLAE would by stopping by according to him. I had to try to look presentable but couldn't really do anything about my face. Having my hair pulled back in a lazy pony tail, shorts and a t-shirt. I walk barefoot to the kitchen.

"_Morning baby_", I was surprised to see Joey and Terence in the kitchen.

Orlando was whipping up, easy over eggs, bacon and some hash-browns.

Terence had made the toast with butter, while Joey fixed the breakfast bar with orange juice, coffee, eating utensils, etc.

Pulling out my chair, I sat down feeling special they went out and did this for me.

Joey gave me my plate first, I start to eat.

_"How did you sleep baby?"_, Joey looking at my face.

He softly touched my chin turning my face to get a better look at it. He shook his head.

We chatted as we ate. Even though they did mostly the talking. Next thing I hear is knocking at the door.

Terence looks at me and goes to check it ready to fight.

He opens the door and I hear a woman's voice.

Her voice was soothing, and I mean soothing. She walks in and my jaw literally dropped.

She was gorgeous. The way she carried herself. She was slim and sort of reminded me of a Nubian Princess.

She wore a Red Hot Velvet and Black Chiffon Dress that kissed her calves. Her shoes were to die for. And I'm saying this because they had skulls. I knew these shoes. They were Skulls and Crossbone Heels. Black with white skull & crossbones, not to mention a red ribbon bow on the front. Here hair she had black straight hair and the bottom part had red extensions is what it looked like. Having her black part of her hair pulled up in a clip with some curls caressing her face and the extensions were curled to flow over her shoulders. Her jewelry was just as astonishing. If I wasn't mistaken it was gothic themed. She had a Love Bites Choker, which had two ruby red stones to represent fang bites and flowing off the choker was several small chains that represented the blood. At the bottom of each chain was a red ruby droplet. Her earrings were Guillotine Blade Earrings which were amazing. On her left hand she wore on her middle finger an Onyx and Garnet Ring. On her right hand was another amazing Garnet Trio and Agate Ring, followed by a Poison Ivy silver or pewter charm bracelet. Her lips I can't forget those. Her lips were devil red and one could tell she had lip gloss on. Not like I cared. They were literally kissable and very, very noticeable.

I did not realize I was entranced by her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She stood in front of me smiling. She cupped my face and that is when I snapped out of this trance I surprisingly had. Shaking my head a bit, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

_"Hello my new strawberry cake roll?"_, She winks at all the men then looking at me.

I notice she keeps looking at Orlando and I smirk, but I can't help but blush. What is up with all these people naming me after desserts. I don't mind but I just wonder why.

_"Oh don't blush strawberry cake, I'm here to help. Leakee stated you needed some items."_, I nod at her.

_"Well doll lets go back to my shop and get you the hook up as my gift for your..."_ I had to cut her off.

I looked at her wide eyed and she caught on quickly. She just left the sentence hanging.

**'Whew that was fucking close'**

Right when I was about to excuse myself and go freak out in the bathroom. Joey, Terence and Orlando stated they had to leave for work. I looked at them got up to hug them. Both Terence and Orlando gave me their cell numbers and I quickly sent them a text so they could save mine.

Once again I noticed Orlando and Ms. CLAE looking at each other, I thought it was adorable. Ms. CLAE saw them out and they were now gone. She was just so sophisticated, one could tell she was a strong proud woman. I really wanted that type of strength, all I really have is a very bad temper.

I'm like seriously, they way she sashayed her hips when she walked, no wonder men looked at her. Hell Terence kept looking at her and he's gay. How can she bring herself so much attention by doing nothing at all.

_"Stawberry?"_, As I heard her sweet voice I looked up at her, _"We need to talk.."_

**'Talk about what?'**

At that moment I really wanted to hide. Every time I heard those FOUR words, it always ended up badly. I guess she saw my nervousness she took my hands and walked me to the couch.

_"Now its okay strawberry, its not bad news.. I want you to talk to me.."_, She smiled softly.

_"Um, about what? Ms. CLAE.."_

_"Sweetie between us you can call me Che.. And as about what.. I know you will be introduced into our world.. If you're worried about it ... Don't... I know you have questions.. So ask away..._", Ms. CLAE or Che made seem so easy to talk to her.

I thought long about what I wanted to ask her. I mean I had thousands of questions, where do I even begin.

_"Um, I guess my first question would be what is YOUR world and this INTRODUCTION party or gathering that Leakee told me about?"_

Che smiled, _"Well strawberry, its like this.. As I have been told not in to many details, but you have agreed for the Dom/Sub life style with all three men am I correct?"_

I nodded and I was wondering if I even wanted to know the answers to my questions.

_"Okay then, this introduction is a formal way among the BDSM or your case D/S community that you belong to them and that they are taking responsibility for you. Its quite enjoyable really. Now Our World as you called it, consists of Bondage, Domination/Discipline Submission/Sadism & Masochism.. Although its an alternative life style that we also call in our community.. WIITWD, its another acronym for 'What It Is That We Do.' This life style has a broad range some are extreme, some are not... I will tell you this darlin .. YOU always have the power. Never let anyone make you do anything you do NOT want to do. Sad to say but yes there are DOMS/DOMME in our community that take it to the extreme and actually abuse their SUBS. Although I'm letting you know right now in our specific community here in our local area.. We do not allow that type of behavior. We always keep tabs on our SUBS, always checking on them, We even go as far as doing a extreme background check on all DOMS/DOMME in our community and on any new DOMS/DOMME who want to join. We contact other communities regarding new people... You my dear have nothing to worry about Leakee, Tyler and Moxley are the best DOMs ever. I know.. They used to be mine."_, Che smiled extremely when she stated that last sentence.

_"You said used to be.. Do you mind me asking how come you not anymore?"_, Yes I was curious but more worried.

_"Long story short my strawberry cake.. I was worse off than you.. I had every single insecurity, Let's just say we.. As in all three of them and myself.. We agreed that they would help me through everything until they saw I was a strong black woman the way I was meant to be. I am totally grateful to them. They are still there for me time to time when I want to talk. They are still affectionate with me... I draw the line now that I know they have chosen you.. I'm letting you know that .. You do not have to worry about me.. They released me several years ago.. We are great friends and I hope we can be great friends"_, Che smiled studying my face.

Thinking of other questions, I didn't really know what to ask. My own mind was bombarding me with more questions.

_"Um.. Che when you say agreement do you mean like a contract or something?"_, Like I said I have tons of questions.

_"Actually yes although its NOT legally enforceable but in our community we adhere to it... It's an actually contract that states the relationship between slave and master, again in your case... between submissive and dominants... It will state their obligation to you what they will do as your DOMs, what they expect from you and also the length of time you will be in this relationship... We like to do this contract/agreement in front of others.."_

I let that sink in for a bit, and then I tell her how terrified I am.

_"Che, I'm really scared.. I have never been in this type of community or relationship with three men all at once.. Is it common for these submissives to have more than one dominant partner?"_, I know I keep repeating myself but I have to know.

_"Strawberry cake.. I understand.. I'll be here to answer your questions.. I have heard and its rare to have more than one dominant... I've mostly heard a dominant who has had a collared submissive and they both look together for another submissive to join their relationship.. Even triples who look for another submissive to join.. So in that sense I see that yes it can be done... Now if you're wondering if they will get another woman into this... Clear that thought from your mind... From my experience with them. They have always agreed to have only one submissive at one time.. They detest drama and will never put up with it... I do know those three do not tolerate their submissive having sex with others outside their relationship. Just like they keep themselves loyal to their submissive. That is just how they are. There are several D/S couples that you will see at the introductory are very loyal, very few dominants that have no one and want to have a taste of submissives that are around... There will be submissives that have no DOM they just love the life style... They are very strong independent men/women who just like to be submissive in sexual encounters. One thing as a little tid bit... Those three do not tolerate in this community that you act like a Brat. What I mean as a BRAT.. In this D/S Community a BRAT is someone who does things that is unbecoming of a submissive just to get their attention... I know for now, they will go easy on you until you learn all their ways... Again if you have any questions just ask hun... Oh before I forget.. You will have to discuss a safe word... And what I mean by this.. Lets say for example you are in anything uncomfortable or you feel uneasy about it.. You say this word and they will stop... The most common and I have used them.. Were YELLOW so they would know I was getting uneasy about it and RED when I didn't want it or they had to stop... Discuss it with them... You'll see how understanding they are... Any more questions?"_, Che smiled and again studying my face.

I shook my head, since she just gave me a crash course of the D/S Community. That is a lot to learn and take in all at once.

_"Okay now lets go get your outfit and anything else you might want. I was told you needed clothing."_, She stated a little concerned wondering why.

_"Yeah, my ex burned all my clothes.. All I have is maybe three days worth..."_

_"What a bastard.. Well lets go sweetheart.. We have a lot to do and get you ready by the time they get in.. Which should be either tonight or in the morning..."_ Che got up and took my hand.

I couldn't help but feel close to her. She was so sweet. She then cupped my face. Now I was freaking.

_"It's okay... Now lets go.. I was just going to kiss your cheek Hun... There will be many Dom/mes out there at the Introduction who will kiss your hand, cheek, neck and yes even lips.. But they must ask the trio first and then yours. Trust me... It's quit a turn on especially if they're fucking hot..",_ Che chuckled loudly

I automatically blushed something fierce, but she had a wonderful laugh.

Grabbing my cell, and both keys. We left in her car.

Before I knew it we were already at her shop. I was amazed. She had a, what I called a BDSM store. We walked in and I saw whips, chains, handcuffs, outfits, dildo's and I mean everything you could think of in that store. This place was huge and yet it sort of looked like a hotel in the front. All the furniture of different eras, their type of furniture if you catch my drift.

I noticed all her employees, well there were only five that I saw out here in the front, all had collars or chokers around their neck. There was three females and two males out front. They looked like normal people, they all greeted her with Ms. CLAE

I guess Che saw I was walking sort of slow. Hell you would to looking at everything all at once trying to take it all in. She grabbed my hand pulling me with her chuckling.

We walked down a very long corridor. She opened the door allowing me to walk in. It looked like a huge double sized master bedroom, even a huge king size bed. I guess she lived here. She sat me on the bed and walked over to these huge double wooden mahogany doors. Sliding them open had a mind blowing everything a woman would want in a walk in closet. I couldn't help but jump up and literally run in there. Che laughed at me, I forgot this was her place, looking down. I was so damn embarrassed.

_"It's okay strawberry cake, I get that reaction from every woman.. Now take your time and look for clothing you like.. Like that I can see your taste in clothing, your style and we can get you the perfect introductory outfit.."_, She smiled walking around her closet.

Che hopped herself on top of the island that was in the center of her closet.

I didn't even know where to start. I know her clothes didn't fit me because of my apple hips and ass not to mention my C-cup breasts.

_"Che.. Um I know these clothes don't fit me.."_, I looked down feeling a bit disappointed.

_"Strawberry don't worry I have all sizes out there I just want to see your style in clothing... Have you ever had your measurements taken on your size?"_, She looked closely at me.

Man I was starting to feel like such an idiot. I never had this much attention on my figure or measurements or any of that crap. The way I looked at it, if it fit I wore it.

She grabbed a small notepad she had in a draw beneath her and a pen. Jumping off she had a seamstress measuring cord. Taking my measurements of my bodice, writing everything down. She smiled at me from time to time to make me feel at ease. And trust me I needed it.

I really felt out of my league here, but the clothing was freaking amazing. I felt so damn special.

When she was done she gestured for me to continue.

I walked towards the very back of her closet and I froze. I saw the most beautiful Parsian Style Floor Length Skirt and in black. She saw how my face lit up as I giggled softly. I pulled it out and placed it on a closet hook. I kept looking when she called me.

_"Strawberry try getting a corset they really love corsets"_, She pointed to where they were at.

I nodded since she knew what she was talking about. She knew them way better than I did.

I kept looking and found a Morgana Lux Long Line Cotton Steelboned Black Corset. I showed it to her and she winked her approval. I felt good about it. I really liked that corset. She then told me that in those drawers to the right of me were garter belts, thigh highs, garter straps and finger-less gloves.

I looked in there and I fell in love. I saw some Raw Edge Stripped Thigh Highs (Black & White). I pulled them out with the biggest smile on my face. She jumped off the island with her hands clapping. She came to help me find the perfect matches.

_"Oh doll you are after my heart.. Here let me suggest these.. I love those thigh highs.. now watch this and let me know if you are pleased.. okay?"_, She started but looked back at me.

I nodded in delight, trusting her opinion.

She grabbed some Garter Strap Rosettes, and Black Lace finger-less gloves. I actually loved them and nodded with my fingers interlaced up against my mouth.

_"Excellente! Now strawberry behind that glass door, is what I like to call the shoe department, find the shoes you like and I'll find your size and when you're done with that I will get you to my favorite accessory area. Where the jewelry is at..."_, She walked over to that area.

I walked into the shoe department as she called it and right away I found my shoes. There were Demonia Demon Double Strap Mary Janes. Also platform, in black with industrial grommet straps and yes my skull buckles even a small on around the heel of the shoe. I love pumps instead of spikes. I feel them to be more comfortable. So these were a must.

I walked out, seeing Che smiling at me nodding once again in approval.

Standing next to her jewelry area, I started to look at the rings she had. My eyes couldn't even focus. I started with necklaces and I saw one that was to die for I loved it automatically. It was a Femme Fatal Edwardian Choker made with Onyx Gems, the detail in this necklace was just amazing. I hoped the trio likes it. The next item was rings. I found her taste in jewelry very similar to my own. I saw this interesting Black Rose Ring with a blood red garnet droplet hanging from it. It was unique I liked it a lot. Lastly earrings, I know basically everything was sort of dark colored I couldn't decide I wanted something dark, something that would sort of feminine. I kept looking and finally found a gorgeous pair of Dark Desire Black Rose earrings. Che had two different types side by side. One set had crystal tears, and the other were ruby gems that were set inside a very dark pewter or some black metal. Either way it was gorgeous. I looked at her smiling pointing to the ones with the ruby gems. When she nodded, I was proud of myself.

Finally putting all items together on the dummy she had in the closet I stepped back and saw the entire outfit. I never felt my mind so dumb founded. It was mixed with so much emotion. I really didn't know what to say. She called one of the girls and had her take her notepad. In no time she came back with the entire outfit in my size. I couldn't believe it.

_"Woah, so how much will this cost me Che?"_

_"What?!"_, She glared at me.

**'Oh shit! We were such in a great start and I fucked up again.'**

I just quickly glanced at her before I looked away.

_"Strawberry look at me.. It will cost you nothing.. This is from your potential DOMS they are buying your clothes and this entire outfit.. They told me not to worry about expenses it would be all covered.. You better never let them hear you say that. Yes they would want you to be independent, but when they want to spoil you.. Just agree and let them... It's their job to take care of you in every sense if they choose to.. They will let you know at the Introduction... Now that we have this outfit ready lets go into another part of you business to get you clothes since I can already sense your style in clothing.. Now follow me and don't worry about the prices.. Do you understand me sweetheart?"_, She took my hand again before I could respond.

Leaving my outfit there, the girl who brought it took it and placed it in a zipper bag to protect it.

Her assistant following close behind I pick the clothing I want and the assistant quickly gets my size. Calling one of the other employees, one of the gentlemen, he takes hold of all the clothing that Che is telling them to grab in my size. By the time we are done, both employees and myself are holding my clothing.

I blushed since I also had lingerie, her employees chuckled which made it worse. I never really had to buy this. Evan didn't give a shit. Dammit there I go again remember that piece of shit.

I kept watching the price going up as all clothing was being scanned at the register. It was insane. I bought, okay wait, they bought me more jewelry, shorts, pants, blouses, t-shirts, shoes and more hoodies. So I went over board, Che did tell me to let them spoil me. I don't even want to know their reactions.

I was exhausted, we all ate there at her place of business. I never noticed she named her store, **"Ms. CLAE's Alternative Lifestyle Boutique"**.

I looked at my cell and realized it was seven in the evening. I looked at Che and she nodded it was time to go. Taking all my bags with the assistance of her two employees that helped us prior. Packing up her car, we headed back to the hotel suite.

Back at the hotel a bus boy helps with the bags to take to the suite. Che held the introductory outfit over her arm as I carried some of my bags as well.

I laughed mentally how she had everyone do things for her. I didn't mind carrying my own stuff, but in this case I'm glad the bus boy helped it was a lot to carry. On my own it would have taken several trips.

I drop my bags, use my room key and open up the door, walking in. I wait for the Che and the bus boy to enter before I shut the door. Walking into the living area I froze.

I see Che being held by Leakee. He kissed her forehead, with his large frame almost engulfing her. He spoke softly into her ear, and by her reaction I knew it had to be something naughty. She swatted his chest as he chuckled.

Okay so I admit I was a bit jealous, but she told me not to worry about a thing. Then I almost blew a gasket when he kissed her on her lips.

I didn't realize Tyler and Moxley were watching me as I glared at Leakee. I didn't even realize I said _"Really?"_ out loud.

Leakee looked at me confused and then looked at Che, realizing why I said it. He started chuckling.

To get even I not only rolled my eyes at him, I walked up to Tyler who hugged me giving me a very passionate kiss, automatically taking dominance over my mouth. I know my moan was loud because I heard Moxley laugh.

_"She really missed us"_, Is what I heard him say.

I blushed as soon as Tyler released my lips after softly nibbling on them. Moxley then took my hand pulling me towards him. He went full force dominant on my ass. Kissing me deeply, while placing his hands on my ass.

**'Fuck he was rough but I honestly like this shit.'**, I kept repeating in my head.

Then he was taking over my neck, nibbling and biting me. It was just an erotic make out session since we were moaning and touching each other all over.

Finally pulling away, I grab my bags and walk back to the bedroom. I didn't even acknowledge Leakee.

I heard Che and Leakee talking to each other but I didn't care. I don't understand their ways, but I really didn't like Leakee kissing another woman. Even holding her so affectionately. In my world that is a no way in hell situation. In their world I don't know if its acceptable. She said she drew a line, but how far will she go. How far will they go. Next thing I hear a the bedroom door open slowly. I turn my back to the door and lay on my stomach, facing the window.

Laying my head on top of my hands. I hear Leakee call my name.

_"Kei, what's wrong my candilicious cemetery temptation?"_

I didn't bother to answer. I wasn't mad at her. He was the one I was irritated with.

I feel the weight on the bed change. I could tell it was him, the weight alone told me a man's body was crawling upward towards me.

He would kiss my body. My arms, my shoulders and even move my hair so he could kiss the exposed skin he could reach.

I still didn't react to him. I would turn my head when he would try to kiss my face.

I wanted to let him know that I was upset with him. I think he was getting the picture because he could hear him growl low within his chest. Even sometimes huff this breathe at me like he was some kind of mad bull.

_"Kei you need to talk to me.. We are not budging Or should I say this I'm not leaving til you talk to me.."_

I thought to myself, 'I guess we are stuck like this then.'

I was trying to keep my tongue locked away. I remember what Che stated they don't tolerate drama. I don't know if I consider this drama but, I was upset with him.

Next thing I heard was Che call out my name. I see her in front of me as she kneeled down next to the bed facing me.

_"Kei.. Aw strawberry cake.. Don't cry..",_ As she wiped my tears.

I knew this was probably going to be another exhausting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies to all my wonderful followers. Thank you to those who have checked up on me. You're the best, I love you for it. For those who don't know. I suffer migraines, but that does not stop me from writing. There are days I push through them and I get yelled at by a particular person for me to relax. I will post this chapter and split up this chapter. Although its a still a long chapter, I'm pretty sure any of you will complain, LOL. **

***Just a friendly reminder I do not own any WWE Characters that I might put in here in the future, nor do I own any WWE Characters that I use now.**

***I do not own any music, or any publication that is not of my own creation. All lyrics from songs that I will use in here I will state its original owner and is ONLY used for entertainment purposes.**

***I only own my characters in this story.**

***I apologize I didn't post this in the previous chapter. If you or know anyone who is being or suspected of being abused please report it. For those who are in this type of life style or in life in general please be aware of who your partner's are. It's usually common sense. **

As per the person I spoke to regarding all my information, she wanted to remain ANON, so I will keep her name out. She stated she learned the hard way, but managed to break free and told me the following steps that helped her back when.

For the naive submissive there are some simple steps. Do the math, for a DOM to say he has been doing this for 15 years and they are in their 30's. Simple do the math. There are many chat rooms out there and probably 90% of those 'supposed' Dom's are usually fake. Another thing to look for is please Know Who The Hell Your Partner Is aka possible Psycho even worse a Predator. There are a lot of predator's out there.

Most importantly and this part is my opinion. If you're new to this, please do this with whether its with a man or woman. Be sure you are able to give your total trust to them. It will take time. Attraction is one thing, but respect and trust are a MUST in my book.

She told me several terms which are the following: A SNERT (a new term for me honestly) is a person who is basically looking for easy sex and that is all they want from you. A Horny Internet Geek is a person who knows a lot of the lingo, is very annoying and the majority of the time is looking for cyber or phone sex. Then she stated the one she fell into was a CONTROL FREAK, which is obviously what it states. They want to control every aspect of your life. One can see they manipulate people to do their bidding, even family members. One way to remember is "It's my way or the highway" persona, as she told me. According to them nothing you do will please them or will be done correctly. If you feel you're walking on egg shells around this person, please get out of it. Then the worst kind of enemy are the RAPISTS/MURDERS. These type of people can be a huge range of people. Rapists can be a person off the streets to a president of a bank, even a family member. If your potential Dom starts to loose interest from chat rooms and being online, you literally saved your own behind. She also stated not to go chasing after anyone, you are better than that. You are strong, a true Dom will see that and will appreciate you not what he wants you to be.

There are many books, publications and other knowledge out there. With technology now a days. You have unlimited information at your finger tips. Remember Knowledge is POWER.

Know your limits, the do's and don't you are willing to do. Hell write them down if you have to. You have control over your body, ALWAYS remember this. Again your dominant will always be there to answer your questions and talk to you about anything you are uncomfortable with. If he doesn't listen to you or doesn't care about your concerns, time to pack up and leave.

**Here is the following hotlines to were once can report abuse. In the U.S. 1-800-799-SAFE (7233) or 800-787-3224 (TTY). (UK Freephone) 0808 2000 247. Help is available 24 hours a day, 365 days a year.**

******P.S. Thank you for all the reviews, and the private messages.**

On another note I want to thank my Tumblr/FanFic Mocha Latte Candy Cane. She did give me great ideas as well that sent my corrupted mind into overdrive. You know who you are girl. Love ya! Muah! Another person I would like to thank is my Texas Lone Star Rosebud Anna, you know who you are mama, Muah. Loved your input as well. I'm so lucky to have both of you. You two make my heart skip a beat even when its pissed. Hope to meet you both one day. Muah! Hugs!

******Please remember as well even though I do put a lot of FACT into my stories this is FICTION.**

******Now without further a due, on to the next chapter.**

**...**

Che, kept wiping the tears that were falling from my face.

_"Oh strawberry, I'm sorry... I didn't know you would react this way.. Leakee why didn't you say anything.. I'm disappointed in you.. You of all people should have know better.. Then again I shouldn't have allowed you to kiss me either.. Hun I apologize.. Please stop crying.."_, Che stated with such a disappointed tone.

I know I was probably over reacting. But shit I've been through a major emotional roller-coaster in less than twenty four hours and then seeing this. What the hell am I suppose to think.

Che touches my face as I look at her, _"Strawberry shortcake, Come sit up for me.. I want to talk to you once again.. Now stop those tears.."_

I sit up against the headboard, sitting Indian style. Che takes off her shoes, pulls her dress up, stepping up on the bed and walks past me to sit next to me in bed.

Leakee sits on the edge of the bed with a long look of disappointment at me, but says nothing. He is facing me with one leg propped up on the bed folded in towards him.

Che sees that I will not acknowledge Leakee, when all he is doing is studying my face.

_"Strawberry, I want you to look at Leakee... No not at me, him... It's not going to kill you.."_, Che look at me but chuckled at my response.

_"No but if looks could kill.."_, I glanced over at him.

Leakee shook his head chuckling.

_"You're so bad Strawberry mama.. But listen to this okay.. Both of you need to communicate.. If you do not keep that door open, any type of relationship you two or all four of you will not last.."_, Che stated to me while holding my hand.

_"Well communicate to me then.. Why? Who are you really? I've been nothing but honest with you.."_, Yes I know I still have an attitude and I will not change that.

Leakee takes a deep breathe, runs his hand through his long raven hair. He pulls it back into the elastic he had on earlier.

_"Look Candilicious.. I know in our community.. I'm what they would probably call a green horn, still wet behind the ears. Yet many dominants out there have stated I am way beyond my years in maturity. I have learned so much, yes I'm in my late twenties and many submissives have ignored me because of that reason. They think I am not what they are looking for. These same subs have ended up abused or worse. I travel a lot and I have studied and ask more questions from Dom's in our community. They answer any questions I have._

_Also to be honest, you will be my second submissive if you choose to be. I'm proud of this woman right here and I see A LOT of potential in you. That is why I chose you.. actually WE chose you. I'm not going to lie to you and say I have many many years under my belt because I don't .. I have always been a dominant person in every aspect of my life.. I'm not saying I am abusive because I am not. I detest abuse on women or children._

_I want to be your dominant but that will only be in our sexual encounters. I want your gift of submission.. I want to have control over that beautiful body of yours. Yes I will and the other two will have rules and commands we would want you to follow._

_If you have questions about them just ask. We are here to listen and guide you. The rest of the time I need you to communicate with me. Just be yourself baby girl, learn to be yourself. Be happy who you are.. I already like what I see.. And yes even that temper of yours.. It's really a turn on."_, Leakee gives me that gorgeous smile.

Dammit he had to use that smile. He actually said my temper is a turn on, that is a first.

_"My temper a turn on? What if we argue? I really have a bad temper.."_, He did tell me to ask questions.

_"Sweetheart, every relationship will have their arguments"_, Tyler walks into the room and the conversation.

_"We want you to stand up for yourself.. Besides I want you to fight me"_, I turned to see Moxley standing against the door frame with that devious smirk.

_"Look baby girl, are you still willing to do this.. Let us know right now.. and I know that we will do the best to guide you the right way.. I want to see that temptation we encountered by that statue you adored so much.."_, Leakee smirking as his grey eyes darkened.

Those now stormy eyes were a turn on. I can't help it. Seeing their eyes darken with lust, I honestly wanted to jump them and didn't care if Che saw everything.

I nodded, and they wanted to take me. I saw the animal in their eyes. As Moxley stepped off the door frame, he walked and sat on the bed. Tyler was sitting already on the corner edge and started to play with my calves.

Damn their touch was intoxicating. I was already horny not having them, then they come back so soon. I really didn't believe they would.

I didn't realized I was biting my lower lip looking at Tyler's hand. I heard him chuckle which made me snap out of it.

Taking a deep breathe, I looked back at Che.

_"Che? Um, how does this ceremony work exactly?"_

She smiled wiggling her eyebrows which made me laugh. I really did like her.

_"Strawberry it actually differs from Dom to Dom really. Some Dom's like to claim their new sub in front of others to show they are not allowed to touch her in any way. It will be held at our safe house as we call it. It's away from the city, well secluded on a huge land owned by one of our own. MS. Anna Marxs. Her place caters to our needs and usually a retreat when we just want to engage into certain scenes and like I said she has everything there in her huge basement. That basement is as big as the house from one side of the house to another. And even sound proof. You'll see but, I would like to help you with your contract per say. Its just like promises you must keep to each other. They don't need help they will probably tweak theirs a bit to fit their needs for and from you."_, Che smiled the entire time we were chatting.

I guess my three new men didn't like the fact I was ignoring them. Moxley started to fidget around on the bed. Getting up and started pacing, then is when I noticed he had a particular outline in his jeans. My eyes opened even more at the sight, when that sudden feeling between my legs and in my body. How can this man be horny just by being here. What a horn dog? I'm like seriously I look hideous. My lip busted and probably more bruised now than earlier. It hurt kissing Moxley and Tyler earlier but it was worth that pain.

I was nervous about that ceremony.

_"So when is this ceremony or how do we do this?"_, As I continued to look at Moxley's erection growing.

Damn what is that man doing? What the hell is he thinking that it keeps growing? I really need to quit glancing over at that. I turn my attention back to Che as she was explaining to me about the ceremony.

_"Honestly Strawberry shortcake.. It will be tomorrow, So we can give MS. Anna enough time to get everything together. I called her earlier prior to coming over here to take you to get those clothes and your outfit. She stated that it's a bit of a short notice but she could get it done. I plan to come back in the morning to start getting you ready... Right now let's order room service and some sweet desserts for these gentlemen.. I know you don't need help sexually, but I'm going to show you things they like.. Of course with your permission my strawberry..."_, She looked at me holding my hand as she kissed it.

I don't know why but when she kissed my hand, I looked at my hand and it did do something to my spine. Nothing bad, well I don't think. Maybe it was intriguing, I'll figure it out later. I just nodded my head, letting her know it was okay. I had to learn their ways, and who better to teach me what they like than their first submissive.

...

We were waiting for the food to come up and when Moxley kissed my lips, I cringed a bit. That part of my lip did hurt.

_"He did that didn't he my little Bubble Gum?"_, Moxley didn't like the way I looked.

Sighing, I nodded my head.

_"No one does that to you.. Where does he live? I'll go kick his ass right now.."_, As he looked at me with anger, _"And don't think I will not do it."_

I was wide eyed and shook my head no. I didn't want more drama. I knew Evan would come back and retaliate against me. Trust me I know, he was just lucky he was stronger than me each time. Again I shook my head. I couldn't do it.

Strangely though, I had no problem fighting anyone, but the thought of any of them doing the fighting for me really scared me shit-less. Pardon my french. As I thought about this, that if I did it, I was ready for what would come, but if they did it. I really had no idea what was going to happen.

_"Even if you don't tell me.. My little Bubble Gum I will find him.. You can believe that.."_, Moxley still wouldn't let it go as he kept searching in my eyes.

I was starting to wonder what he would do. Like I said he was the one who I was still trying to figure out.

...

Still waiting for the food, I noticed Leakee was quiet. Now don't get me wrong he is that strong silent type, but now he is more than usual for some reason. He walked around in the Kitchen area where he would look at me. Then pace for a while. It seemed he was doing it on purpose. It made me uneasy for a bit.

Looking over seeing Tyler. He had Che straddling his lap, sitting on the long very comfortable sectional. Seeing Che slowly grinding into him as she kept staring at him.

_"Mm, my sweet chocolate.. You're such a good girl.. Keep that up and I might let you suck my dick.. You think you would like that?"_, Tyler grabs her ass.

I then noticed that how far her dress was. So pulled up her boy shorts where red and Tyler was kneading her ass. Another thing I admit it was nice and plump. That was hot, just watching it.

When I looked again, I saw Leakee sitting in the big plush creme color chair by himself watching. He had his arms across his chest watching me. Seeing the storm brewing with in. I could have sworn I saw his color literally twirl around. He is so damn gorgeous.

I was sitting sideways on Moxley's lap. He kept teasing me, and of course I was not so innocent either. Trust me I could feel his erection underneath me on what I was doing, had him on the brink of insanity. He roamed his hands, leaning me back against the arm of the sectional. He started nibbling my neck. I could feel his teeth grazing the neck of my skin. Sometimes he would nip it. Then he asked me to turn towards Leakee. My back against his chest and to stay looking at him. I did what I was told.

Moxley started tilting my head to the left and he found my weak spot. Damn I wish he didn't find it. He kept teasing that spot, as he had his hands on my waist line. He played with the drawstring of my gym shorts.

_"My little bubble gum.. take off your top..."_, He so softly whispered in my ear before biting it.

_"Wha-at?"_, Looking at Tyler and Che as he already had her breasts out and enjoying them.

_"Uh I can't do that in front of.."_, Moxley cut me off with a firmer tone as I kept watching Tyler nibble on Che's nipples.

_"Don't respond, Just do it.. Now... You must learn to trust us... Do you?"_, He said it with a firm yet questionable tone.

I nodded, but he squeezed me against his body.

_"I asked you a fucking question.. "_

I turned back at Leakee who had leaned forward from his relaxed state. His glare was sexy and intimidating in one. Then he finally spoke.

_"Answer him."_

_"Y-Yes Sir, I trust all of you.."_, I spoke barely above a nervous whisper.

Leakee leaned back into his prior relaxed position.

_"Very good Bubblegum... Now here is your first treat and many more to come when you listen to us... Lift your hips..",_ Moxley continued to speak softly.

Then I felt his hands pull down my shorts passed my ass.

_"Finish taking them off then.. And don't make me wait.."_, Moxley stated again impatiently.

After I took off my panties and shorts in one swoop, leaving them on the floor. I felt very vulnerable even more so that Che was there. I didn't expect to do, you know sexual things in front of her. Moxley, leaned up a bit, slightly holding my hips and kissing my ass. Now that was weird. I never hand anyone literally kiss my ass. I wanted to bust out laughing.

_"Look at me"_, Leakee was such a firm quiet statue only stating certain things.

He really had me uneasy. Having me wondering why he doesn't want to touch me. He was all over me in the bedroom when I was pissed. Okay so I'm still pissed but not as pissed at him.

Moxley bit my ass cheek, making me yelp and jump a bit. Smirking he turned me around and kept his eyes on me. He started leaning forward, I knew what he was going to do. I didn't realize I let out a loud enough moan, when I felt his tongue lick my lips. In all honesty, I really started not to care. Hell, Che was making more noises than me. Then again she is used to them.

_"Oh fuck"_, I whispered out.

Moxley start to pull me into him and started to flick his tongue. I had to bite the right lower side of my lip to keep from saying more stuff. I was enjoying this to much. I felt my hips moving forward. Feeling him with one hand on my ass and the other on my lower back. Moxley was very good at teasing me, but I wanted him to pound me into the floor if need be. That is what I wanted. I need to get off this low I have been on. I wanted to feel high from their heat, their lust. I just didn't want to tell them that. After bringing me to the brink of coming. He stopped. I glared at him.

_"How in the hell is that my reward?"_, I snapped at him.

They started laughing, Che had a smirk on her face.

_"Its not funny you assholes"_, I stated as I started walking away.

_"Don't you move another step."_, I turned to see it was Leakee.

I gave it back to them. I started laughing and kept walking to the bedroom.

**SLAMMM!**

I sat on the bed practically naked with just a bra on. I looked around for my robe and saw it was in the bathroom. I get up to go get it.

Che looked at Tyler, _"Let me go get her.."_

_"Ugh but I'm hungry.. Look how you have me, my sweet decadence...",_ Tyler was frustrated.

_"I understand that, but remember you don't own me anymore... I'm here to help you break her in.. Teach her your ways..."_, She hears the door bell to the suite ring, _"Besides, get the food and I'll come back with her.. Moxley lets go get her... And keep your cool..."_

Moxley chuckled because she knew him to well. He takes her hand and they walk to the bedroom.

While Leakee gets up to handle room service, Tyler runs to the other bathroom and takes off his clothes down to his boxers. Folding up his clothes putting them on the sink counter. Hearing Leakee stating the food was ready. Tyler walks back out, trying to adjust himself until he can grab one of those woman.

Che knocks on the door before coming in. I'm already sitting back on the bed wrapped up in the robe. I see them but do nothing. Okay, so I made a mountain out of a mole hill. But you don't understand why I don't like being laughed at.

_"Strawberry.. Come back out here.. You didn't give any of us a chance to explain why we were laughing.. We were not laughing at you.."_, Che cupped my face.

_"I know you weren't laughing.. You only smirked, but I heard THEM laughing.. I already told you all I have a very bad temper.. I have my reasons.. But I'm not ready to talk about them yet..."_

Moxley looked at me trying to search for something. He just stood there.

Che knew he was the disciplinarian of the Dom's. He was a gentle guy, but to put Sub's in line the community would call him.

Now from what I was told by Che, he wouldn't physically abuse them, he had sexual ways of punishing them. From what she told me , he would keep them chained up for hours, days, weeks, up to a month until they learned their place with their Dom's. These Submissives would have their Dom's present at all times. Now for those very few that still didn't comply at the end of four weeks. The submissive would be released, and all communities would be alerted why she was kicked out. According to Che, no LEGIT Dom of the community would touch that Sub. That is why many submissives would get abused horribly, some even killed. From the predators out there who didn't take this lifestyle seriously.

Che studied my face for a while. Then she leaned forward, cupping my face with both hands.

I saw her coming in closer, I don't know why my heart started pounding. She is a gorgeous woman, and she was going to kiss me.

I guess she heard my breathing pattern.

_"Its okay Strawberry.. I'm not going to hurt you.. Just relax.."_, Che smiling softly.

_"But I'm not gay ..."_, **'Fuck I did not just say that.. I'm a fucking idiot'** I wanted to really knock my ass out.

I knew they saw my reaction.

Che giggled softly, _"My dear strawberry cake.. You are just too damn adorable for your own good.. Hun I'm not either.. I'm just open-minded.."_

I nodded but was still nervous. She leaned in and our lips touched. I felt a surge run through my body. She started to lay me down on the bed as she kept kissing me softly. The soft nibbles were sweet. She was so gentle, my nerves were subsiding.

I feel my robe being untied and feel Moxley's hands run up by thighs. He opens my legs.

_"Stawberry, don't resist.. Just watch and learn okay?"_, Che stated after she pulled away from her soft nibbling.

I nodded my head and watched what she was doing. She crawled to Moxley and started to lick his jean covered erection.

_"That's my fucking little cunt.. You were always so obedient.. You want my cock don't you"_, Moxley was teasing Che rubbing his erection across her lips and tongue.

_"Yes Sir, I've been really good haven't I?"_, Che stated looking up at him.

_"You've been very good.. Now get me ready and suck my fucking cock for that gorgeous woman on that bed.."_, Moxley smirked when he heard me hitch my breathing.

_"See BubbleGum, When you are fucking obedient and listen.. You get to have rewards of getting what you want.. The faster you learn the better the rewards.. Oh fuck.. Just like that you little bitch..", _As he looked down back at Che sucking him hard, _"No you stay and keep that pussy there.. I will give you this cock soon.. You are lucky I like you and want you.. and that she is here.. She is the one who is fucking keeping me cool and giving me patience.. I really don't have much of that.. Mmm Fuck CLAE you were my dirty little cock slut... You still got it .. Fuck..."_

As I watched how Che was devouring his dick, and seeing his reaction as he slowly pumped her mouth. I was getting really and I mean really turned on. Hell I was watching porn live.

_"Kei.."_

I snapped my eyes back at Moxley.

_"You want my fucking cock don't you"_, Moxley spoke to me.

I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Those curls that hid his brows, but left enough to show his light blue eyes turn ice with lust. One would think his eyes would turn a darker shade, but his went the opposite direction. I nodded.

Pulling Che off his dick, Che pulled his pants down to have him naked. She helped him out of his shirt as well. Now in all his clad form, his body was fucking gorgeous. His arms where huge. His chest so toned, seeing some hair in different tones. I saw some blonde, dark blonde and maybe red. Nothing extreme, just barely hugging his chest. I thought it was sexy. Same thing with this scruff he had growing along his jaw line. The color was the same as his chest but more reddish blonde tones. I love his scruff and really can't wait until its against my skin again. I kept looking over his body. I think I stopped breathing seeing the veins pop up on his lower biceps.

_"Take off that robe bubblegum"_, Mox looked at me intensely.

I took of my robe. I saw him lean over the bed. He kissed me deeply, grabbing my waist, pulling me more towards the center of the bed. Sitting back on his legs, between mine. I was on fire.

_"CLAE, Go take care of Tyler.. I want you to fucking leave Leakee for her.. And be a very good girl and I'll reward you later.."_

Che nodded walking towards Moxley to kiss him, when she did a quick turn grabbing his dick, sliding it against my wet folds. She kept rubbing it up and down. My body reacted to that simple touch.

Moxley grabbed her hair pulling her back, _"Ugh naughty little bitch.. You want to see me fuck her don't you.. To see my cock fuck her pussy sore.."_

Che nods her head smiling at him and winks at me. I felt my cheeks warm up.

_"Well now you fucking can't..As your punishment.. You will not.. When I finish you can see that later .. Maybe if you are a good girl to Tyler.. And Remember CLAE.. I want Leakee for her.. So better not fucking touch him .. I mean it..."_, Mox looked hard at her.

Che nodded again, kissed me softly on my lips, crawled off the bed kissed him and walked out.

_"Now my cemetery temptation to properly teach you not to disobey.."_

My eyes grew wide as he pushed his dick in with out assistance. I gasped digging my nails into his arms.

He pushed all the way deep inside me. He held it there. I felt my walls flex from the sensation. I really wanted him.

_"You fucking like that don't you"_

I nodded at Mox with my eyes closed now.

_"No bubblegum.. Look at me, Answer me and I'll start some of your training.."_

I knew this was going to be another crash course. I could feel it.

_"Yes Sir.. I love you inside me.."_, I whispered as I looked into his ice orbs.

His moan told me a lot. He started to thrust his hips, picking up the pace after a while. I was really enjoying this. I think he saw it too. He stopped pumping but I felt him that he didn't want to.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_, I looked at him.

_"No, I can feel that you're fucking enjoying this a bit too much aren't you?"_, Mox smirked seeing me bit my lower lip.

I looked away, _"Yes Sir"_

_"Well then you better hold on and you need to keep your eyes ON. ME."_, Mox used a firmer tone.

_"Yes Sir"_

He smirked, _"Just do what the fuck I tell you and I'll give you all the pleasure you want.."_

Moxley started again. He really felt just right. His way of taking me was amazing. He was rough. The way Mox, which is what I started calling him by the way, would pound his body into me. He had his hands wrapped tightly against my hips, pulling me towards him with each thrust. He was rougher than he was in the cemetery. I wondered how long or how many times he could go in a night.

_"Fuck bubblegum, your breasts fucking look hot bouncing like that.. Play with them..."_, Mox kept his eyes on me.

I moved my hands from gripping the sheets to my breasts. I loved how his eyes glistened with fire. As I played with them, I kept my eyes on him. Twirling my nipples between my fingers.

I giggled softly hearing him grunt. I knew he did this because since my nipples are really sensitive. Again I'm not telling him, my walls clenched him automatically.

_"Oh you think that's fucking funny"_, Mox lunged down.

I felt his weight on me, he took my nipple into his mouth.

**'Fuck that feels so fucking good'**

He sucked hard and I cried out loud.

_"I didn't tell you to fucking stop playing with your nipple did I.. There you go.. good little girl... I want you to squeeze that fucking nipple just like my mouth is sucking your nipple"_, He took my nipple back into his mouth.

_"Ugh Moxley... Please.. don't stop.. Please.. Harder... Uggghhh!"_

Damn this man was fucking me good. Hell I like this training session. What kind of session, don't know or care, he was fucking me and I loved it. He picked up his pace. Hearing his low growling on my nipple he made me cry out as he bit down slightly on my nipple and he pinched my other nipple over my hand.

_"Oh fuck.. Oh fuck.. Oh fuck.. Please Moxley.. I'm gonna.. gonna.. c-u-u-u"_, I just let it rip through not even waiting for him to say anything.

He grunted sucking my nipple to where I couldn't feel it no more. Switching quickly over to my other nipple giving it the same sweet torture. At the same time he kept pinching my really numb nipple

I felt myself, in complete bliss. I couldn't stop my orgasm.

His body reaction was just to be an animal. He kept pounding me, laying on top. I could hear the bed creak slightly from his force. I started grunting out breathes.

_"Fuck bubble-g-u-m.. Hold your leg-g-s up as high as you can around my w-w-ai-st now..."_, Mox gritted through his teeth.

I felt him getting close. His breathing was short yet hard. He started to nibble my neck. I felt him snap himself hard into me wanting me to obey. I lifted my legs as far as I could around his back.

**'Oh fuck this feels so fucking better, SO fucking deep. His size made it a whole lot enjoyable.'**

_"Fuck Yesss, Right fucking there.. Are you going to fucking listen to us and be our little slut.. My fucking little slut"_, That's all Moxley said.

_"Oh fuck.. Moxley"_

_"Fucking answer me.."_, Moxley stopped.

_"Shit.. Yes Sir.. I'll listen please stop this fucking torture and fuck me dammit.."_

Now he was going to be an ass about it.

_"Are you?"_, Moxley started to move really slow.

_"Yes Sir.."_

_"Are YOU?"_, Moxley started moving a bit faster.

_"Yes Sir, please... more"_

_"Then every time I fucking pound this sweet pussy that is now mine.. I want to hear you tell me.. How much you want my cock pounding this fucking pussy.. I want to hear you beg for it.. Understand?"_

_"Yes Sir.. More Please"_

He lost total control. He went harder, deeper and faster with no holding back.

I lost it as well. Every time he pushed in I was begging for it like he wanted me to. Not like I didn't want it. I craved it. I begged and I begged like a little bitch.

_"Fuck. Me. More. Sir."_

Moxley even sucked as hard as he could on my neck.

_"More.. More.. More.. Fucking shit.. MORE!"_

I admit I felt like a bitch in heat, I wanted more. I instinctively gripped his hair in my hand and the other clawing his back. Hell I even bit into his shoulder.

I don't even know how we ended up rolling with him on his back my body was shaking into him. We rolled again with him in the same position on top and he was still pounding into me when I felt his seed shoot inside me. He let out a loud growl.

He released my neck and just would lick my wound per say. Now he was being some what gentle, softly nibbling my skin that now hurt like hell. He was still moving inside me which felt great.

_"Now do you see my bubble gum the reward we can give you when you listen like a good girl? But you are my bubble gum little slut.."_ Moxley raised himself on to his elbows.

Still on my high, my vision still a bit blurry I looked at him. His eyes still a bit dilated.

I slowly nodded my head, _"Oh yes Sir.. I'll fucking try to be a good girl.. but I can't promise.. Can I stay here for a bit.. I'll be out in a bit... "_

Moxley chuckled shaking his head no.

_"We have to go and eat darling.. I need to make sure we keep up your energy. You still have a few more crash courses to learn.. Before the ceremony. So lets get up. You better stay fucking naked.. But leave that bra on..."_, Mox licked his lips as he leaned back down licking my nipples again.

_"No Please Sir... You left them really sensitive."_, I tried to push him away.

He grabbed my hands placing them to the side of my head.

_"Now bubblegum... The only way from stopping me from sucking those fucking brown nipples more will be and only if you suck all of my fucking seed and your nectar off my cock.. I need you to clean me off with that beautiful cock sucking mouth of yours.. So as soon as I get off of you .. You better do it.. Or else.. This little bit I just gave you was only a teasing session.. I was going easy on you, I was just really horny...But do not underestimate me, darling.. I can be worse.."_, Mox smirked that I nodded my head.

_"Yes Sir I'll clean you up and make sure I don't miss an inch."_, I looked at Moxley then leaned up and softly kissed his lips.

He slowly pulled out, getting up and stood at the edge of the bed. He reached for my hands and made me squeal as he pulled me towards him. I ended up stopping right in front of his dick. Even soft it was gorgeous. I started to lick it, used my hand to move it around as I licked all over. I then placed it in my mouth, taking it whole. I continued this and I enjoyed every minute of it. He did as well, he moans were getting louder and more frequent.

He pulled me off, _"Mmm my bubblegum cock slut, as much as I love that mouth of yours... I don't want to get hard just yet.. We'll save that for after dinner.. Now come.. Lets go..."_

I helped him put his pants back on and just told me to lay back while he changed. He wanted to see all his glory. I couldn't help but giggle blushing a bit. He finished putting his shirt on, leaving his socks and shoes next to the bed.

Moxley, leaned over the bed automatically spreading my legs and dove right into my pussy. Damn he started sucking my clit again. I literally grabbed his hair trying to pull him off my overly sensitive nub. I squealed, laughed, almost yelled to get him off. So I smacked his head open palmed.

_"You little slut.. Did you just fucking hit me? You're going to pay for that.."_, Mox glared at me.

Mox stood up, unbutton his pants, having his hand on the zipper

**'Oh shit was he going to fuck me again'**

He did say that session was because he was horny, no lessons at all. When we heard Tyler.

Tyler yelled that the food had arrived.

Moxley had me by the hair as we walked back to the living area.

Leakee snapped his head twice, then biting his lower lip.

_"You had to leave her naked Moxley?"_, Leakee glared at him.

_"Of course, she needs to learn to be okay with her body naked in front of all of us."_, Moxley smirked, _"Besides this little slut just smacked me.. And you know what I do when subs smack me... I'm allowing her to eat only because she is new to this.. She needs her energy because of tomorrow."_

Moxley grabbed my hips pulling me down on his jean covered erection. I was basically straddle in reverse. Before he pulled me back onto his chest as he kept rubbing my thighs and he spoke again.

_"Take off your bra and throw it at Leakee"_, He chuckled at my response.

I guess he heard me struggle to swallow the lump in my throat. I was so fucking nervous. I mean, I could see Che looking at me while Tyler kept enjoying her cute plump breasts. She was only in her boy shorts and bra when she was in the room and now only her bra was off. She had no problem with me being naked. Maybe that is what she meant that she would teach me what they like. Maybe she is telling me that they want me to feel comfortable with being naked in front of other people besides them.

I took off my bra and threw it at Leakee. He caught it with one hand, bringing it to his nose as he inhaled my combination of lotion and soft perfume. He placed it on the arm rest. Leakee never took his eyes off me. Seeing his eyes roam my body as he licked his lips.

I felt Moxley take his long fingers and play with my inner thighs. Slowly sliding up towards my throbbing clit.

_"Moxley, you damn horn dog, let her eat.."_, Tyler stopped nibbling on Che and sat her down next to him.

Everyone chuckled at Moxley and he slapped my hips. I sat down next to him. We each had our plates.

In all honesty, from what happen back in the room and then his long fingers, I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. My emotions and sexual hormones were on literal overdrive.

The desserts were quite tempting. I saw several plates of sliced strawberries, grapes, whipped cream inside of a chilled bowl, chocolate fondue, honey, strawberry glaze, and cherries with stems still attached.

My mind hit gutter ville instantly. I could only imagine what they were going to do.

Now I sometimes wonder did I hit pay dirt or did I get myself into trouble and will I be able to get out.

_"Remember you're going to pay for what you did.. I will get you.. Time for you next session my dear.. How do you feel?",_ Mox smirked.

He started to play with my thighs again. He sat me down on his lap facing Leakee.

I felt myself starting to softly pant. Moxley pulled back against him once again. Having my feet on my toes to help me balance. Not that I need it now being against this man's chest. The warmth of his body and he is not even fully naked again yet.

_"Look at Leakee baby.. How is eyes are yearning to fuck this pussy of yours.. I can bet you that if you crawl to him and touch his dick.. It's all ready for you.. But I can't allow you to have that.. I want you to learn a few things..",_ Moxley kept rubbing his finger along my inner thighs and his other hand moving around my breasts.

The torture I'm getting was so damn unfair. My nipples are aching for some attention, and this shithead is only teasing me again.

_"You ready for your simple pleasure and lesson in one?",_ Moxley pulled me further into him.

I thought to myself I can't go back any further, but I nodded my head.

_"What did I tell you?"_, Mox grabbed my hair.

_"Yes Sir I'm ready for another lesson"_, I never took my eyes off Leakee.

_"Good girl Bubblegum... Your simple lesson will be to just listen and do what I tell you.. No arguments and you will get rewarded",_ Moxley started moving his fingers closer to my folds.

I knew my breathe hitched feeling him get closer. He chuckled. I kept my eyes on Leakee.

_"Now... I want you to play with yourself... Show me how you fuck this sweet pussy of yours... But you can not come until I tell you.."_, Moxley starting nibbling my neck again.

Moving his hand near my folds, covering my mound that was dripping. He felt how wet I was, then licking his hand. Placing it back right above my slit.

Damn this man, I was going to tear him a new one, I swear I will.

He did the unthinkable to me. I guess he was tired of waiting for me, he slid his index and middle finger and took hold of my clit.

_"Oh shit"_, As I cried out softly.

I had arched forward, feeling him apply pressure as if he was pinching my clit. That felt unbelievable.

_"I said fucking play with yourself darling, Do. It. Now."_, This time Moxley placed his large hand around my throat.

This time pulling me back against his chest releasing his grip just a bit. His other fingers occupying my clit were now against my lips.

_"Open and fucking suck"_, Moxley didn't play around he was straight to the point.

His tone that he was using was still raspy but he sounded like he was almost growling out his demands to me.

I did as I was told. Opening my mouth he slid in this fingers and I start to suck them.

Leakee was staring at me as I started to moan sucking Mox's fingers. I was moaning because Moxley was playing with my folds again.

I began playing with my throbbing pussy, I really didn't want to touch my nipples they were too sensitive right now. I touch those babies and I'll come again. I know I will. I run two fingers along my folds slowly inserting them to play with my clit.

Moxley was nibbling my ear, holding my throat and still had me sucking his fingers. He kept whispering in my ear.

_"Such a good girl bubblegum.. Make Leakee call you to him darling.. Keep playing with that sweet clit of yours.. Open you legs up just a bit more so he can see that sweet entrance.. Fuck.. I want your lips on my cock.. Just keep sucking my fingers.. You feel my dick against your ass baby... I could fuck you all over again.. I know you would like that... Because you're my bubblegum cock slut.. Better yet.. I want to eat out that fucking wet pussy.. Just to fucking suck that throbbing clit of yours all into my mouth.."_, Moxley and his sexual teasing.

Damn he was torturing me on purpose. But I heard him chuckle because I was moaning and I was starting to grind against his jean covered erection again.

He pulled out his fingers and swiftly inserted them into my awaiting pussy.

This asshole. I cried out, trying to arch forward but couldn't. I grabbed his arm trying to pull it out.

He squeezed my throat a bit more.

_"Don't even think about pulling my hand out.. I told you I was being gentle in there.. Now do what I say and you will be rewarded... Got It?"_, Moxley stopped everything he was doing to my body.

From the pressure around my neck, I was barely able to whisper out my response, _"Yes.. Yes Sir"_

_"Good now fuck my fingers.."_, Moxley smiled.

_"Che"_, Tyler drew her attention to him.

Che was glaring at Moxley and looking at his hand around my throat.

I guess she could hear me struggling to breathe. That she looked at Leakee and then just told Moxley herself.

_"You need to ease up Mox.. She is still learning.. I mean it.."_, Che knew what would catch his attention.

Tyler gripped her hips to ease the tension.

I picked up my hand and gave a gesture to Che that I'm okay.

_"Are you sure Strawberry?_", Che still wasn't convinced.

I was glad she was there, but I know my limits. I nodded my head.

I started moving my hips again, feeling Mox curl his finger inside me slightly. As I began to ride his fingers, he would push them deeper until his palm was teasing my clit as I rocked my hips back and forth. I felt the tingling sensation already, it felt good and I wanted to let it go. I guess Mox felt it because he spoke to me again.

_"Mm someone is about to cum aren't they?"_

I tell him, _"Yes Sir"_, and still lusting after Leakee.

Why in the hell won't he touch me or call me.

_"Good girl... But you can't come just yet... Get up... Now Tyler's turn to teach you something.. Che come here darling.. but take those boy shorts off first.. I want you completely available to me.."_, Moxley smirked at her knowing she was going to do it but fight first.

_"Ha! You think you can push me around mister... I do what I want now... So if you want this come and get it..",_ Che was standing behind me holding my hips still in her heels.

I giggled as she was softly scratching my hips with her nails. I was ticklish there, but I held my ground.

Mox stood up, loving Che's little game. Walking towards me, he had a gorgeous smirk. He dimples very defined. He eyes where on me and I felt my heart starting to race. What was he going to do?

He nodded at Tyler, _"Tyler.."_

Next thing I knew Tyler had Che as I heard her squeal. His arms wrapped around her waist but she still hadn't let me go. I was pulled with her. I started giggling. I really felt small. Mox was a six footer for sure, all three of them, Che had her heels and yep I would stand next to her I was a bit shorter. I don't know how tall she was, I never asked. I was at home, well at the temporary home, and I was barefoot. Either way this was in a way fun. This attention was more than flattering.

_"Lets place you right here darling, I need to catch a certain prey of mine.. Tyler will take care of you.."_, Mox leaned down and slid his tongue over my lips and then along his mark.

I shuddered and chills went down my spine. I did moan, and he growled back.

He takes Che by the hair and she giggles as he sits down in Tyler's spot.

Tyler reaches for my hands walking backwards. Damn, this man had a chest, his arms were sculpted. The little chest hair was and this might sound funny but adorable on him. His hair looked like sex hair, all dismantled over the place, but still in its elastic. Even though Tyler had brown eyes, his were just as gorgeous but what stood out the most, in my opinion, was his eyelashes. They were very long. I could kiss them. Yeah I know, its weird but hey, feathering his face with kisses I don't think he would mind. Do you?

Tyler sat on the arm of that sectional that he was sitting on.

_"Kneel down lollipop my dick is hungry"_, He looked down on me.

Tyler was closer to my height, but still taller than me. I didn't mind I prefer taller men.

I kneeled down, looking up at him. He smiled cupping my face, running his hands through my hair. He never took his eyes off mine.

I had my hands running over his muscular thighs, passing from the front to back then to front again. Softly squeezing now and then. I was ready to suck his dick. Just waiting for him to let me.

_"You want my dick sweetheart?"_, Tyler leaned down as he cupped my chin with his index finger and thumb.

_"Yes Sir"_, Hell I wanted to take it all.

I honestly wanted to get the next lesson started. More than anything I wanted to fuck him.

He smiled at me, studying my face. He leaned down and played with my nipples. Not only did my breathing hitch but I think I hissed. I am not really sure what I just did, but he liked it. I heard his low moan.

_"Tease my dick sweetheart and do not pull it out just yet.. I'll tell you when.. I want you to make me fucking desire you so I can tear my little pussy up... I will own this pussy when I'm done with you and you're going to fucking crave it.."_, Tyler made his simple but straight to the point desires heard.

_"I will try my best Sir.."_, I really couldn't wait.

I practically stood on my knees between his legs. I placed feather kisses along his inner thighs. Getting closer to his dick I saw the growing erection more than well defined in the confines of his tight jeans. They looked like skinny jeans. I'm literally feeling sorry for his dick right now. The limited space.

My fingers sliding across the outline of his erection.

Tyler slides his finger across my lower lip and I catch his thumb between my teeth and use my tongue to flick it.

He sounded hot, hissing at me.

I licked his erection from the head to his base. I licked back and forth as I ran my hand the same way. Moving my hands to unbutton his jean, I had my teeth hooked to his zipper and unzipped his jeans. Pulling his pants open and sliding them down I could see the wet spot on his fitted briefs. I put my lips there and flicked my tongue.

He hissed again, grabbing my hair. I kept licking his head, then started to suck his head through his briefs.

I continued to tease him before I pulled his briefs down and off, just throwing them where ever it landed. Damn he had a very nice dick and the girth as well.

_"May I Sir?"_, Looking at him, I knew he would say yes.

_"Yes you may, you have earned it lollipop..."_, Tyler licked his lips.

I started giving him a blowjob and only hoped it was to his liking and then some. I pulled out all my tricks that I knew.

Everything I was doing he was really enjoying. Hearing him moan, hiss, growl and even tightening his grip on my hair.

_"Fucking Shit! lollipop.. Damn Moxley what the fuck did you do to her in that room.. Ugh baby... You doing a really good job... Do that again...shit!"_, Tyler arched over saying that.

I was really pleased, that he enjoyed it. In the back of my head I kept thinking I wonder what his reward would be for me. I kept getting wetter just thinking more and more about it.

_"Get up lollipop.."_, He kisses me on the lips, _"Mm, tasty.. Now lean over that arm rest..."_

I looked at him, because I saw Che already riding Moxley's dick in a very damn erotic manner. They kept their eyes locked on each other. I looked over to Leakee and he was still glaring at me. I swear he was starting to scare me.

Tyler saw, pulling me towards him. He held me, leaning down to my ear.

_"Baby, if you're worried about the big man.. Don't be, he made it clear he doesn't want to claim you until after the ceremony. He wants every Dominant to see, you belong to him.. He will be claiming you in front of them.. So that glare you see.. He is clearly frustrated that we are enjoying your sweet body and he is sitting there with a hard on he can't get rid of.. So he will be a grumpy bitch until after the ceremony.. Let's just say he will give you a hell of a fuck.."_, He tells me, whispering in my ear.

I nod my head and turn around leaning over the arm rest. I even notice how close I am to Che. She turns to look at me. I don't know what came over me, but I asked her if I could kiss her.

She smiled and nodded in approval. Right before I was about to kiss her. Tyler pulled me up by my hair and penetrated himself all the way into me. I let out a cry.

_"Lollipop.. I didn't give you permission to kiss her.. I might not own her anymore, but I own you now.. Unless you don't want my hard fucking cock inside riding this pussy of yours"_, Tyler commanded as he started to move inside me.

Now I felt embarrassed. To many things to learn, and this crash course of lessons of being okay with my body naked. Having to ask for permission to do things. Clearly frustrating. I don't know how Che did it. She is such a strong woman. I wonder what else she could teach me.

_"Ugh, Yes Sir.."_, Damn he felt good inside me, _"May.. May I have permission to kiss her?"_

_"Not yet baby.. Your here to satisfy my need.. And right now I'm hungry.. my cock is hungry for your tight little pussy..."_

Tyler started to pound into me. Grabbing my arms, holding them behind my back. He then grabs my hair pulling back. Keeping a hard pace, I look over to Leakee.

Now more than ever I see his erection, licking my lips I stare hard at him. Tyler is really claiming me. He was not the same gentleman in the cemetery. He was truly a man with needs and now he needed me. I was more than ever to give it to him. I feel my body reacting. My lower stomach starting to ache, my walls starting to flex. I began to squeeze Tyler's dick and then he just pulls out.

_"What the fuck!"_

He grabbed my hair pulling me up, biting my shoulder. Feeling his teeth sink into my skin stopped my orgasm.

_"Don't you dare cum.. Follow me"_, Tyler still holding my hair in his fist.

He walks me to Leakee, standing me in front of him. Tyler knew Leakee wanted to claim her in front of other Dom's but Tyler had other plans.

_"Grab his hands and make him play with your breasts, beg him for it.. Beg him to fuck you.."_, Tyler had a smirk on his face.

Still holding my hair I hear Tyler again, whisper behind my head.

_"Beg him..."_

He pushed his dick back into my body. I cried out leaning forward with my hands landing on Leakee's hands.

_"Le-Leakee.. please Sir.. touch my body.. please.. I .. oh fuck.. I need you Sir... Oh Shit! Tyler..."_

Tyler pulls back out, his hard panting he pulls my hair up to his chest again.

_"No.. You BETTER. Not. Cum... Now beg him.. You make him take your mouth to his big fucking cock.. and I'll make you cum all over my cock my little lollipop.. Now Beg.."_

I look at Leakee with pleading eyes. I wanted to cum so fucking bad. But he could feel me when I was getting close and would stop my pleasure.

_"Oh fuck! Leakee please Sir.. Please take me.. Stop this torture.. I fucking need you.. I want to suck your cock.. I want your fucking cock!"_, I was loosing it.

Tyler had only push his cock barely back in. The head only, moving it so damn slow. I clenched around it, wanting to make him come so I could get him away.

I then felt something around my ass. What the hell was going on. I wanted to turn around, but Tyler's grip on me didn't allow it.

_"Now lollipop, you're suppose to trust us... We won't hurt you unless you don't obey.. I know what ever Moxley did in there, was not even a quarter of how he takes care of business.. We can literally make a woman scream in pleasure and most definitely pain... I'll make your orgasm last for a long time.. So go ahead and test me.. If you think any of us are sweet.. Think again sweetheart... Now beg him.. I really hate repeating myself.. Do. It NOW!"_, Tyler start to loose his patience.

Feeling what ever object being against my ass, was being slowly pushed in. Nothing hurt yet.

_"Leakee please... Please.. Fuck me.. Take me away from this man.. I .. I promise to behave.. I'll do what you want.. Anything.. Ple-e-a.. Owww.. R-r-e-e-d..R-E-E-E-D.. REEED!"_, I started scream from the pain in my ass.

Che turned yelling at Tyler, _"She is saying RED you dumb fuck! Stop it now!"_

She had stopped fucking Moxley, jumping off. Rushing over and pushing Tyler off of me.

When she pushed him off me the object, what ever it was, was removed. What the hell did he have to make it hurt so much. I fell to my knees, landing with my head on Leakee's lap.

I heard him sigh. I then felt his hand stroking my hair. I couldn't help but start crying. Not hard, just tears falling down my cheeks.

_"Come here candilicious.."_, Leakee stated softly.

He picked me up with his strong arms placing me on his lap. I placed my head in the crook of his neck.

I could hear, Che literally tore Tyler a new one. Moxley was trying to get in the middle of it, but that is what happens when Che gets pissed off. Moxley knew she was right by what she was saying. Tyler just stood there, taking it because he knew as well she was right.

After a while, Che was still in his face and she started pacing in front of him. Moxley smirked that he rubbed off on her.

_"I still can't believe you.. You taught the safe words and here you go not listening to her.. what the hell is your problem S-.. Stupid.. "_, Che caught herself saying his name.

Tyler glared at her, looking at me with my back still towards him. He shook his head, looking at her.

Leakee glared at Tyler, yes there were going to be some crash courses to get me ready. I expected that but, I didn't expect that much pain. I know I had to toughen up.

Leakee picked up my chin and kissed my lips.

I moaned, not realizing the arguing stopped as Leakee took my mouth, claiming it. Dominating it.

Feeling him turn me on his lap to where I would straddle him. Never breaking our kiss. It was passionate to say the least. Actually it was the biggest understatement yet. I guess I could call it a desirable kiss, a lustful kiss, a 'I need you to fuck me now' kiss. Yeah I think that was it.

Feeling his arms around me was beyond words. I cupped his face. Holding on to him for dear life.

He moves his hands down to my naked ass. I'm completely vulnerable to him. I pull away from his lips panting hard. My nipples hard against his massive chest. I start to kiss his jawline, down his neck and I start to nibble and suck his skin into my mouth.

_"Mm candilicious.. just like that.. baby.. y-you need .. you need to.. grrr"_, Leakee is trying to put words together.

I knew he was already horny from watching Tyler and Mox take me. Seeing me play with myself. I hear him call Che.

_"Che, baby girl.. Come open up my jeans.. Help take them off.. Pull me out.."_, Smiling hearing me moan into his neck.

Leakee stands up with my legs wrapped around him. I hold on, as he walks to the part of the sectional that has the long. He sat down towards the middle of this long section. Laying back on a decor pillow Che placed behind his head. She kissed his lips, then she softly grabbed my hair and kissed my lips before walking away.

Leakee smirked, _"Come here baby"_

I lean forward looking at him. My body is on the verge of exploding wanting him inside me.

_"Che.. baby girl.. suck my dick get me ready and do it quickly"_, Leakee never took his eyes off of me.

I gasped as he had me straddled on his lower abdomen. He started sucking my nipples and kneading my breasts. Moaning at his contact.

I hear him growl as I try to look behind me seeing Che moaning on his dick as she is bobbing her head swiftly applying a nice grip on his dick. She does this a few more times pulling off and his dick is very wet. She licks his pre-cum one more time before she aligns me with his dick. He feels what she is doing and pulls my hips down on him.

Gasping at his penetration. I moan into his lips.

_"Ride me baby, show me how much you missed my cock.."_, Leakee couldn't help but whisper in my ear.

Digging my nails into his chest as I start to ride his thick cock. He felt so damn good.

_"I.. I need you.. Sir.. I fucking need your cock inside me.. I fucking need it.."_, I had leaned over mumbling into his neck.

I kept crying out, grinding myself hard on his cock. Hearing him growl and digging his fingers into my skin. I swerved my hips around then bounce on him again. He really felt good. I know I said it already but hot damn, he is so fucking thick.

I leaned back down to nibble on his Adam's apple as he started to pick up the pace. His hard thrusts up into me as he held my hips down against him.

_"Oh fuck yes.. fuck.. yes.. harder baby.. fuck!"_, I swiftly placed my head down against his neck.

I allowed my body to take over. I released everything no worries. My body was betraying me anyway. Feeling him thrust harder even faster. I felt another orgasm approaching very fast.

My jaw drops, allowing me to gasp for air between my cries.

_"Oh baby.. Oh.. sh-i-i-i-t.. I'm going.. to.. f-f-ucking come.. baby... Oh lawwwd! SHIT!"_, I fell forward.

I was trembling but he kept going. I had to take it. They said I had to be taught. Hell I don't know if I'll be able to walk to this ceremony if they keep this up.

Hearing Leakee grunt feeling me clench his cock with a vice grip that I'm doing on purpose. He kept moving at a slower place.

_"Mm baby, you shouldn't do that..."_, Leakee groaned into my neck.

What I didn't know what that he had gestured Tyler to come from behind. Tyler had been watching while Che was sucking both him and Moxley off. As soon as he pulled away Che had Moxley all to herself.

Tyler had put a condom and eased himself up on the long sectional. Grabbing some lube he had fully coated his cock.

As I was enjoying Leakee still slowly move his cock inside me, I feel him wrap his arm around my waist. Laying there, I feel someone behind me, I tried to look.

_"It's okay Kei.. You need to trust me.. I wouldn't hurt you... Just relax and let it happen.."_, His voice was always soothing.

I didn't know what to do. He was still fucking so damn slow and then he pulled me down. Holding my hips, he looks at me again.

_"Just relax baby.. Tyler proceed..."_, Leakee looked over my shoulder.

Fully lubed up Tyler lined himself up with my ass. According to them they would have readied me but since I was going through their version of crash courses, there was no time for really babying me.

Keeping my eyes on Leakee, he locked his eyes with me as he moved slower and slower until he was completely inside me holding himself balls deep. Holding the back of my neck with one hand and the other with hand holding the small of my back.

_"Sweetheart.. I'm going to be as easy as possible okay.. Just trust me.. Remember to relax.."_, Tyler spoke softly as I felt him rub his large hand on my back side.

I felt him position me, then I felt him push something in. At first it didn't hurt.

I starting kissing Leakee since I wanted pleasure. This told both of them that to proceed. I don't know what it was Tyler was pushing it but it felt hard, maybe plastic or something. It had ridges, I could feel how I would contract and relax. It had to be some kind of anal trainer. Tyler started moving it in and out, with him pushing further in every time he moved it inward. I tried to not tense up but hello, that's my ass we are talking about.

**'Shit let me stick that thing up his ass see if he likes it.. Hell who knows he just might'**

Okay anyways, it was finally all the way in and Leakee kept telling me to relax and breathe throughout the ordeal. Allowing me to adjust to this object being inside me, Leakee started moving in and out.

It felt weird but felt good, it wasn't hurting as bad as I thought. Leakee started moving faster. Then I started feeling it more. My body was really feeling it. My orgasm was flooding through my body and then he stopped.

_"FUCK!"_, I hate it when they do that.

_"What the fuck Leakee?! Stop prolonging my orgasm I fucking need it.. You either finish or I'm outta here..",_ I was beyond tense.

All three looked at me. I felt Leakee tense beneath me. I think I made a mistake.

_"The hell you are.. Get back in that room!"_, Moxley had just finished giving Che another orgasm as she rode him reverse cowgirl.

Sliding her off she was smiling, but tried to gather her bearings.

_"No Moxley I know you're the one who tames these women.. But no way in hell is she getting away from me... Hold her Leakee..",_ Tyler was truly frustrated with me.

His tone was very stern, frustrated, and most appealing dominant. He pulled out the anal trainer, rather swiftly. I did wince from the object almost being yanked out.

**'Damn fucker'**, I made a low gritting noise.

_"You better go easy Tyler, We still have the ceremony..."_, Leakee did tell him with a forceful, authority tone.

Tyler rolled his eyes, but I know he aligned himself with my ass. I felt him rubbing his dick against my entrance.

_"Oh fuck.."_, I gritted out as he pushed himself in.

He moaned as I my ass muscles gripped him, but my fingers literally almost left Leakee without his beautiful raven hair.

_"Grrr.. Ease up on the hair baby.. Breathe baby.. just like I told you relax.."_, Leakee cooed into my ear.

_"B-but ... It... Hurts... S-Sir..."_, I could barely get the words out and still trying to breathe.

_"Tyler is up man.. Go slow.. You're not exactly an anal trainer.. You're anal but not a trainer"_, Leakee stated to Tyler.

That made me chuckle a bit. Tyler continued as he was now half way in. He stayed still a few moments, then Leakee started to pump into me. I moaned, keeping my head in the crook of his neck and my hands wrapped around his neck and hair.

Soon Tyler started moving as well.

**'Oh fuck.. It actually feels good.. Well at the moment..'**

Both of them were now in rhythm and my orgasm started building fast.

_"Mmm Oh fuck.. Leakee.. Mm ... Ohh.. shit.. good sooo good"_, I knew I was incoherent.

Leakee dug his fingers around my waist. Tyler had his right hand on my right shoulder pulling back towards him and his left hand on my lower back. They started to pound into me. Moving faster and even faster. I could hear their grunts and my cries. I fucking loved this sensation. I couldn't explain it but it was amazing.

This orgasm was so damn intense. I don't know how to even explain it, but it flooded all my senses and I started coming. They wouldn't stop though I could tell they were close but they were fighting it. I squeezed around their cocks. Pulsating my orgasm, made them go even faster and even harder.

_"Oh fucking shit.. please.. I can't please.. Oh fucking shiiiiiiiiit!"_

They were now in their own world. Our bodies has a thin layer of sweat. You could hear our body contact intensely. The sweat making our skin smacking louder than usual.

I was gasping for air, probably even panting. My hair was clinging to my body due to all the sweat.

I don't even know what was happening with Moxley or Che. My mind was on this intense feeling.

**'Oh know not another one'**

My body gave out, I felt another orgasm rip through my body as I cried out.

_"Oh God! Oh God!... Oooooooo .. Fuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk!"_, Tears falling from my eyes.

They felt my body go limp and trembling from their torturous pleasure. I couldn't stop moaning, whimpering, crying out pleasure.

Tyler was the first to come, feeling him push a bit further but not by much as I literally felt his cock pulsate inside my ass. He stayed there until Leakee was finished. It was not to much longer that Leakee started shaking and he pulled my hips down even further. I cried out a high pitch moan. Feeling his seed shoot out into me. He was touching my cervix and I felt him pulsating against it.

Now that they were done, they both pulled out of me, leaving me so weak. Leakee chuckled kissing my forehead.

I'm serious I couldn't move. I don't even remember how many orgasms not like I cared I wanted them. I needed this.

Picking me up, Leakee carried me to the bed. He laid me down.

_"Gets some sleep baby you will need it for tomorrow... We need to head out early, to get all situated. It's nothing major but I want you to feel comfortable... Its late.. See you when you wake up.."_, Leakee kisses my forehead and covers me.

_"But you're not going to sleep here?"_, as I pouted my lips.

What can I say, do you blame me? He is fine as hell who wouldn't want any of them and their arms wrapped around you.

He chuckles, _"Kei.. I'm going to go take a shower babygirl and clean up a bit.. You need your rest.. I'll be back.."_

I still pout, but I nod my head. I see him walk out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Who was I kidding how in the hell am I going to sleep. I was really nervous about tomorrow. What is this ceremony? I know Che knows about it but that's her. I don't know anything. Is it like a fucking wedding? Is it something they make a big deal out of it? I still had so many questions. All this is happening way do damn fast. I'm really fucking scared now.

I noticed that box that was for me, that they sent me. I managed to stretch enough for my fingers to snatch it and dragged it to fall on the bed. Managing enough strength to sit up placing it on my lap. I had pulled the covers up to cover my breasts. Not that it mattered any more, they all, even Che have seen me naked. I just felt better, I couldn't reach the robe in the bathroom so I'm stuck like Chuck. Yeah I know, I come up with the craziest shit to say.

So I look at this box, I flip it over slowly opening it with my fingers. I take out the smaller black velvet box, well it was not that much smaller. I look at it and wonder if I should open.

**'What the hell it was sent to me for a reason'**, I was starting to open the box.

I hear Moxley talking and he opens the door. I quickly throw the box towards the bathroom and the velvet one I quickly placed behind me. Cough loudly as the box, lucky me, actually landed in the trash can.

Moxley looks at me as he closes the door.

_"You okay bubblegum?"_, Mox strolls over to my side of the bed.

Sitting down, he places hair behind my ear and kisses me.

I nod my head, trying not to bring attention to the box behind my back.

Mox leans in placing his hands around my waist. I almost freak out as he starts to kiss me. He kisses me passionately then taking my lower lip between his lips. Nibbling it, sucking it and then slowly pulling it towards him as he starts to lay me down.

**'Shit, he is going to feel the box'**, I try to push him to where I'm on top but who am I kidding. He's a two hundred pound full grown ass man, at least. I'm like come on he's a six footer, has to weigh at least that.

Mox manages to pull the blanket from between us. Him only in his boxer briefs and me once again vulnerable being naked, he had what he wanted.

Well not like I would fight, they have me addicted to them. I've never had this much fun with a man much less three of them craving me as much as I am craving them.

Spreading my legs, Moxley lays down between them.

**'Oh fuck, I hope he doesn't want another round.. I'm freaking sore already'**

_"Mox.. please Sir.. I can't go another round.."_, I know I'm begging but hell what can I do.

As usual he doesn't listen. He pulls his cock out starts to rub it against my sore folds. I whimper at how hard he is already.

**'Damn I thought Che took care of his horny ass'**

Feeling him slide himself inside in I know he heard me gasp. Hearing him chuckle, he is now balls deep inside me. I admit he does feel great, but Leakee said for me to rest.

_"Mox.. Sir.. I.. I'm suppose to be resting.. I.. think... Oohhh"_, He started it again.

Moxley starting moving in and out of me and playing with one nipple as he sucked the other.

Why does this man always to this to me. I honestly think he has the highest sex drive of all three.

The only difference right now that I'm noticing he is being gentle. I wouldn't say he is making love. I know we don't love each other, but they way he is moving his body is really amazing.

Mox started kissing my neck. Nibbling so softly and even gently biting my neck. He was working his way all around my neck to my collarbones and back up to my neck. This was really, really feeling good. Taking my hands into his. Hearing him breathe heavily right behind my ear, I know I'm probably doing the same. I honestly have never had a man be this gentle.

It seems like we have been at it forever I don't know really I'm just enjoying it. Every time either one of us were so close to ending this moment, he made sure to stop any stimulation. There was no words, just our body language spoke so much to each other. Letting go of my hands, he lifts himself. Looking into my eyes, I would look away.

_"Don't"_, Was all he said.

I'd look back at him but for some reason I couldn't look at him. I closed my eyes.

_"Open"_, Mox said.

He was using simple words. I wondered why he wanted this connection with me. I couldn't look at him like that. I don't know why, I question it myself. Why was he treating me this way. Placing my hands on his forearms allow my finger tips to softly brush against him as I moved my hands to end up resting on his biceps.

Then I feel his hips gyrate completely against me. They way he swirled his hips. They way his cock would touch every inch inside me. I felt something with in my chest. I never felt it before.

_"Feel"_, Mox started again with his simple words.

He moved deeper starting to rub against my cervix. Slowly pushing up against it more and more.

I breathe started hitching, my head started tilting back into the bed. My eyes went back in to my head. I started making some kind of noise. I don't even know how to explain it. It was something like moaning, high pitch cries yet I was hitching my breathe. It was weird but hell he loved it. He laid on top of me again growling into my neck as he marked me again, but on the other side of where he left the other one earlier.

I was so into this moment, I was feeling my orgasm coming full force.

Then he stopped all together. I looked at him confused.

He narrowed his eyes at me and it didn't even cross my mind. I was really confused.

_"What?"_, I asked him.

Moxley pulled his arm from behind me from under the pillow holding the velvet box.

**'FUCK!'**, I bit my lower lip.

_"What's this doing in your possession?"_, Mox glared at me but still inside me.

_"Um, well .. Uh.."_

_"LEAKEE! TYLER! Get your ASSES in here"_, Mox yelled.

That scared the shit out of me. I wasn't expecting him to yell.

Both Leakee and Tyler ran in wondering why in the hell Moxley was yelling.

He holds up the box in his hand.

All three men look at me.

Out of no where Moxley starts to thrust hard and deep.

_"Oh fucking shit!"_, I arch my back.

_"No. One. Told. You. To Fucking. Touch. That Box."_, Mox snapped his hips with each word he spoke.

I kept clawing at him. Trying to push him off. Thrashing my head.

He laid down on top of me and I mean all his weight on top. I could feel his anger but I didn't understand why. So I did the only thing I knew how.

_"FFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKING SHIT!"_, Moxley screamed.

Both Tyler and Leakee cringed at what just happen.

_"Get off me now!"_, Raising my voice.

I didn't want to do it but gripping the base of his dick and my short claws in his sacs, was the only way.

Mox pulled out quickly and he reacted as well.

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe, he had his large hand around my throat pressing down. I still didn't let go, I didn't care if he it me but I knew what was going to happen if he did.

Leakee yelled at Moxley to let me go. He ended up grabbing Mox by the hair using a switch blade and flashing it in his face.

_"I mean now Mox, you know better.. I'm NOT losing her because of your training methods."_ Leakee told Moxley right up against his ear.

Moxley released me and I started coughing, he started to back away. I released him but had my guard up.

Leakee stood up as Moxley was face to face. Rolling his head on his neck, he was rubbing his shoulder. I could see him mumbling.

The tension was a bit thick. Seeing these two bulls staring each other down.

Tyler grabbed my hand pulling me off the bed and holding me. He wanted to make sure that if fists went flying I was not around.

I had wondered where Che was all this time.

I whispered at Tyler, _"Sir.. Um... Where is Che?"_

_"She went home sweetie, she said she would be back in the morning to help with everything all the way up to the ceremony."_, He smiled down at me.

I started to doubt about this ceremony. I started to doubt about this thing, what ever it was what we had. I wasn't going to be the reason these men fought. As much as I wanted and even though I was scared, I still was more than intrigued by it all.

I decided to speak up before these two hurt each other.

_"Gentlemen"_

Tyler was the only one who looked at me.

_"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline all of your offers... I'll get you back your money.. I'm not going to be the reason you three fight.. I'm sorry"_, I knew I was going to regret it.

_"WHAT?!"_, Now all three were looking at me.

I jumped from their yelling, I started to walk away. Okay, I was barely able to walk. I noticed Leakee was the first one who was blocking the door. Tyler well was by the bed where I left him. Moxley was still by the bed.

He worried me the most. They way he kept rubbing his shoulder and swaying. His eyes narrowed at me and the way he moved his head was really scary.

_"You're NOT going anywhere",_ They all said in sync.

I lowered my head and mumbled, _"Why me?"_

**...**

**Oh dear, what has she done? What did she get herself into? Do you think Kei should of touched the box? (if you remember the previous chapters, you will know the answer) What will they do to her? Will there be a ceremony? You will find out in the next chapter that I have already started working on.**

**Honestly I'm working to catch up on all my stories for my faithful follower. Much Love and Respect! Muah! DenAsia aka TxRose**


End file.
